This Tangled Web We Weave...
by Talis13
Summary: Updated- 04-07-02: added Final Chapter: End of Series: Chris Jericho sees the error of his ways with a little help...^^Lita/ Edge romance. PG13 for language.
1. Tangled Web I

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Author~ Cristal

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE.

Rating~…hmm…PG13 (I like colorful vocab when I write. ^^ lol)

Spoilers~ Events dealing with Smackdown 2-07-02 and Raw 2-11-02

Notes~ First WWF-related fic: of course it ends up being rather mushy in bits: I don't write anything else. ^^;; I'd love feedback by the by. Although since it _is_ my first WWF fic, you'll have to excuse the (probably) funky characterization. Edge curses: rather frequently. Because that's how the character strikes me. ^^ Jeff is artsy: he's based more on art-related-folks I know (including myself;) Lita's personality is still being developed. Christian is the pillar here. And anyone that reads this will swear up and down that I don't like Chris Jericho at all: which is as far from the truth as you can get G He's actually one of my 'Fab 4' favorites. ;) (Edge, Jericho, Hurricane, Undertaker for those curious souls)

Summary~ This actually drops you right into the middle of the action. I have no intention of writing a precursor to his just yet unless people actually _want_ me to *shrugs *. That, and it's just how I write. You want more, gotta lemme know. ^^ Chris Jericho happily causes turmoil. ^^

            Edge stretched his back as he hung up his jeans and t-shirt up in his locker. His stretch ended in a cringe as it reached his midsection rather rudely: he was still really hurting from that shot he took from Regal on Smackdown the other night. He shook his head as he changed into his trunks and slipped on his pads and boots. He proceeded to lace up the boots still thinking nasty thoughts about Regal and his less-than-winning ways around the rules. The man had the belt that should have _still_ belonged to him. Wait, wait: that's not right. Just storyline of course: but getting blindsided by the bastard _afterwards_ didn't help. "He's such a son of a bitch, I swear…" He turned as he heard chuckling from the next row of lockers over. "Who the hell's over there? I want privacy while I rant."

            A brightly colored head of hair peaked around the corner, green eyes looking out with a grin. "Duly noted Edge. Gotta express that colorful sailor's vocabulary, right?"

            "Damn straight Hardy." Edge replied as he taped up his lower ribcage. "I'm gonna tear that asshole's head off and hand it to him you know."

            Jeff held his hands up in peace as he smiled. "I actually refuse to argue with _you_ at this point: otherwise you're gonna take it out of me, I know."

            Edge just nodded as he finished bandaging before beginning to stretch. As he did so, Jeff finished setting his things in a locker before coming nearby and beginning to stretch as well. Both were quiet before Edge made an attempt at a peace offering. "Didn't know you'd be back tonight."

            Jeff shrugged as he rolled his shoulder back. "Not gonna be out in the ring tonight. Just taking it pretty easy still."

            "Why you stretching then?" Edge arched an eyebrow.

            Jeff shrugged once more. "Just in case. Swanton's don't come cheap you know…"

            Edge chuckled as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'd guess not."

            "So, what match do you have?"

            Jeff took note of the small frown that creased the other man's face as he listened. "Non-title match against Jericho."

            Suddenly it became clear as to the frown. "Well, should you really be out there with your ribs wrecked up?"

            "I'm going out."

            "I know. I'm just wondering if you should. I mean, you _know_ Jericho's gonna use every dirty trick he can think of: and most of them are going to be aimed at your previous injury."

            "I know." Edge paused as he finished up.

            Jeff sat on the nearby seat, looking up at the taller blonde man. "What's Lita think of this?"

            He heard a distinct sigh as Edge slipped on his long black trench coat. "I think she's pissed actually. Well, I don't know if it's at _me_ per say or-"

            "Jericho." Jeff finished knowingly. He knew she was upset about his recent personality turn.

            Edge just nodded as he reached into his locker, pulling out the dark sunglasses and propping them on top of his head. "Yeah. Hard to tell at this point. Probably both seeing as how we're facing each other."

            "Yeah, but still. I wish she'd just understand he isn't the same man."

            Edge shrugged as he rolled his head on his shoulders. "Yeah, he isn't but I don't think she wants to accept that."

            "Yeah, but still!" came Jeff's bright exclamation. "He went from like…I don't know, upper-crust-Canadian to like…I don't know, trailer-park-tart or something…" Edge burst into laughter at that rather colorful, definitely _odd_ explanation. Jeff laughed as he shook his head. "I don't know where that explanation just came from by the way."

            "That's probably best for everyone anyway." Edge conceded with his customary grin. 

            Hands thrown up, Jeff just grinned, a reply on his lips before a knock came at the door of the mini-locker room. "Everybody decent in there?"

            Jeff turned with a smile. "Edge isn't!"

            "Good enough for me!" Lita came threw with a bright grin at both men. She gave Jeff a hug before stepping over to Edge, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck. "Damn it, you're dressed."

            He just laughed before leaning down capturing her lips in a short kiss. "How you doing?"

            She shrugged. "Fine. I've had two weeks to rest. But I'm worried about _you_. You shouldn't be out there tonight Edge…"

            He sighed releasing her waist from his grasp as he held her hands. "I know. But I'm going Li. I get one up on Jericho with those belts I'll be better placed."

            Lita just sighed as she closed her eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you can't beat him without catching him Edge. You're an incredibly talented wrestler and so is he-"

            "Even though you wouldn't know it lately." Jeff quietly broke in with a cough, hand covering his mouth, doing his best to look innocent.

            Lita looked at him before turning back to Edge. "But, he keeps those belts because he cheats. You can't afford to get busted open again this soon. If he gets a hold of you with anything heavy-duty, it could cause more internal bleeding if he hits you right."

            He sighed again as he pulled her closer, fingers playing with the tank top strap she wore. "I know. But I need to do this Li. Right now, I want to be out there. Maybe he'll think of that information you just gave me too and have a change of heart."

            "Yeah when hell freezes over! Come on be realistic!!"

            Both looked up at Jeff's loud outburst, eyeing him a moment before he turned, hands thrown into the air. "Okay, whatever, sorry guys, please, continue talking about a man that has no respect for _anything,_ like he does. Don't mind me, the _sane_ one over here!"

            Edge snorted. "You!? The _sane_ one?! Did I hear that correctly Hardy?"

            Jeff did his best to look insulted, but the effect was ruined as Lita burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. Her giggles calmed slightly after a couple of minutes, although she was still grinning as she held onto Edge. She waved a hand at his melodramatically pained expression. "Sorry! I really am! I'm sorry Jeff." She looked contrite a moment before laughing again, burying her face into Edge's jacket. 

            He just held her with a grin as Jeff sat on the bench once more and sulked, arms crossed over his chest. Edge shook his head as he released Lita, her laughter stilling slightly as he looked down at her a moment. "I need to get out there. We're up first tonight."

            Her smile faded quickly as she squeezed his hand. "…I know. Can I walk with you to the curtain?"

            He nodded consent. "Sure. Hardy?"

            "No thanks." He waited a beat. "Traitors."

            Both grinned as they left the room, Jeff flipping on the monitor to watch the match from the locker. Lita kept up easily with his long strides, her fingers gently twined with his. He watched her a moment as she walked quietly, not her usual redheaded whirlwind self. "I missed your couple of weeks not being on the road. Glad you came back this week."

            She looked up, barely catching that statement. She smiled slightly as she met his eyes. "I missed you too…but I'm back now."

            He smiled slightly, not his usual grin but rather a toned-down, sexier version of the same. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back. He saw her blush slightly as they neared the curtain, hands still wrapped securely together. "Aww, isn't this _cute_?"

            Edge felt Lita tense as the voice came behind them and he resisted the urge to start hurling loud obscene comments towards his opponent of the evening. Instead, taking a deep breath, he gave Jericho a barely interested glance. "And our roles in life are certainly to entertain you. You think it's cute so it _must_ be, right?"

            "_Exactly_." Came the rather cocky sounding reply. Jericho tilted his head, watching the two in front of him before turning a smirk towards them. "You know, I was happy when I saw you were my opponent Edge. I get a _really_ easy win tonight. Especially after Smackdown, right?"

            Lita didn't feel him tense until Jericho mentioned Smackdown…of course. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb as she turned to look at someone she had considered a friend: for some reason that felt like another life. "Well, that's only when you bring in either a chair, a belt, the ring bell or some other piece of metal because that seems to be the only way you know how to win lately Chris."

            He paused at her using his first name: she hadn't done that in what felt like _ages_. He shook out of his musings as he flung his head back, the light catching on his long blonde hair that was braided as well as the twin belts over his shoulders. "Listen you little skank, I do what I have to, to win: whether you agree with it or not is irrelevant."

            "Yeah, because you _obviously_ can't win by your wrestling skill alone, right?" she shot back, eyes flashing at his slander.

            His blue eyes darkened as he frowned at her. He opened his mouth to reply before being cut off by a cue man. Edge's music began and he chanced a quick kiss before heading out the curtain. She watched as the end of his jacket went through the door at last. She tilted her head before beginning towards a nearby monitor. Jericho grabbed her arm with a scowl. "This isn't over."

            She looked down at his hand with distinct distaste before looking back up, meeting his eyes. "Stop touching we 'little people': we don't like it." She went over to the monitor, watching Edge's entrance as he stalked around the ring: nope, he's not happy at all. Jericho watched her a moment before turning towards the curtain, hearing the countdown begin. He stepped through towards his match, every intention to win in a cool blue gaze. 

            Lita was watching the monitor nervously as she watched Edge being helped from the ring after the beating Jericho gave him. She bit her lip before hurrying over to the curtain at his side almost as soon as he inched through. He really looked like he was in pain. One arm was wrapped protectively over his midsection as he grit his teeth, the referee holding him steady. Lita came over silently as she walked behind them, concern evident in her hazel gaze as they headed towards the doctors in the back room. He went into the room and the door was shut, leaving her outside. She sighed, staring at the door a few moments before leaning against the wall and sliding to a sitting position. 

            Looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps, Lita looked over, meeting another blonde who was obviously not in a good mood now. He stopped suddenly, noticing he almost walked all over the redhead. "Oh. Hey Lita. Didn't mean to run over you." He paused, looking at the door with a frown before looking back at her. "He already in there?"

            "Yeah." She paused, watching as he sat next to her on the floor, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. This was one of those instances where she was _happy_ that the television persona was nothing like the real man. She leaned against him with another sigh. "I told him not to go out tonight…of course he ignored me. Obviously."

            She felt him nod as he leaned back against the wall. "I knew he would. He's a dumb ass on occasion. Takes 'blonde' to a whole new level."

            Lita rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "So do you Christian." He made a face at that comment and she just smiled. "I was just thinking."

            "Careful Red."

            "Hush." She laughed as he smiled back at her. "I was just thinking about…well, about how people here act, you know? Like, in front of the television crowd and then just back here, around everyone they work with, you know?" he nodded and she continued. "It's…I don't know. Like, you for example. On screen, you play your character: a spoiled brat of a blonde, and you play it well."

            "Thanks." Came rather deadpan.

            She laughed softly at his pout. "Well you do blondie. But, then you come back here and the façade drops, you know. You act like…well, _you_. Not the actor. But rather, the nice sweetheart brother of my boyfriend. Like, right now. You're concerned, otherwise you wouldn't be here, you know? Another good one is Austin. Onscreen he's the beer guzzling badass that kicks ass and doesn't bother with the names, you know? Then, back here he turns into occasional beer guzzling father figure or whatever. He actually has a soul, you know. Still maintains the charming vocabulary, but he's sane. And concerned about what he does in the long run. Unlike others…"

            Christian heard her tone drop as he ran a hand up and down her arm. "I assume you have someone in mind…"

            She sighed as she stared at the wall in front of them. "Jericho. I don't understand what happened Christian…do you?"

            He felt bad at the suddenly unsure sound in her voice as he tightened his comforting grip around her shoulders. "I don't know for a fact Lita. I wish I did, and then it'd be easier. But…I don't know. Maybe suddenly being right in the spotlight at the top of the heap went straight to his head. You know it's been his goal for as long as he's been in this business. Maybe he was just a good actor until it happened."

            "I keep hoping that isn't the case…but I don't know. I know he really hurt Edge tonight. It bothered me how hard he was kicking him…and so many times. It's bad enough Regal's a bastard, but now Chris, who was such a great friend up until recently, suddenly is the biggest asshole _ever_."

            "So you're disappointed." Came the quiet reply.

            She shrugged slightly as she snuggled closer. "Yeah, I guess I am. Disappointed in myself for falling for the act." They sat in silence a few moments, both just thinking about those revelations.

            Chris leaned against the wall as he heard her finish up her final statement. Deep inside that really did hurt: even if he felt it _shouldn't_. He never really thought of it as turning on someone but that's how she made it sound. He thought about it a moment, trying to understand. Sure, they hung around together when she started hanging around with the Hardy's. But still…that was just a casual acquaintance. Right? Okay, now he pathetically sounded like he was trying to convince _himself_. 

            His thoughts trailed to the time they had spent together: she was always a lot of fun. Loved to go out and see what was there. Loved to travel. Loved her job. And really loved her friends. That point made him cringe slightly: what was he feeling guilty for?! It was just Lita…the fiery redhead that lit up almost everyone's face when she approached in her typical energetic state. There was a poll on that being the reason she and Jeff got along so well: they were both on the verge of crazy/ hyperactive. 

            Of course, it was Jeff who had pointed out to him that was why people thought she put up with _him_ so well and good-naturedly: they were both crazy. She just seemed to take any verbal spars he threw and tossed them back plus some. It was always fun when he thought closer about it…he almost missed it. But, right now, he had what he wanted: the biggest titles of them all. And that was all he needed. 

            Slinging the titles over his shoulder, he was almost sorry he had to go down to his locker at the end of this hallway. Both were still thinking as he passed before sparing a backwards glance at them. "Waiting for your _losing_ man Lita?"

            She barely spared him a glance as she snuggled closer to Christian who was looking up with a remarkable level of disdain for not being on camera. "Take a hike jackass. Nobody wants you over here."

            Jericho turned, looking down at both, a shadow of concern passing over his eyes as he looked at Lita who was still purposefully ignoring him. Christian arched an eyebrow at that incredibly _brief_ display of emotion. But, as soon as it was there it disappeared, that cool blue gaze trained once more. "And I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to her."

            "And she _obviously_ doesn't want to talk to you right this instant. So, I recommend you _leave_." Christian pointed down the hallway with a frown as he maintained his grip on around Lita's shoulders.

            Jericho turned, throwing another smirk over his shoulder as he began down the hallway. "Of course, of course. Geez, Lita, you get passed around to _all_ the tag teams as a toy or what?"

            Christian rose quickly, but not quick enough. Lita let out a squeak of surprise at the blur coming from the room next to them and barreling into Jericho who promptly landed on his face. Edge turned him over with a glower. Jericho looked up, wiping the blood from his lip as he met wild and angry hazel eyes sparking dangerously back at him. "Don't ever come near her again. Because if you do, there will be hell to pay. And I know there's plenty of people waiting to get your ass back for turning yellow to get those fucking titles and then to 'keep' them too." He spat before standing, kicking the belts halfway down the hallway and standing over his fallen coworker. "I suggest you watch your back you son of a bitch."

            He promptly turned and walked over, helping Lita up. She pushed a lock of blonde hair from his eyes with a sad smile. Christian just continued to watch Jericho for any tricks. Jericho on the other hand, felt like he just broke in half from that spear. He struggled up, watching the three as they left. He got the distinct impression Edge had every intention of keeping his word in this case. 

            Christian walked slightly behind Lita and his brother, although no one was saying anything after that episode. They stopped when a cue man found Christian, telling him to get ready he was on soon. He turned towards the pair, meeting his brother's pained eyes. "You okay bro?"

            Edge nodded. "I'm good. You?"

            He looked down with a shrug. "Fine so far, you did all the work. But I have my match in a few. So, what did the doctor's tell you?"

            Edge took his turn to shrug. "Not much. Lay off the ring work for a few days. Although it feels like dickhead kicked my intestines into my chest."

            Christian just nodded slightly. "Might not be a bad idea. Heal up a little before you start laying into someone else."

            Edge just smirked. "Right doc."

            "Just some brotherly advice." He paused, hands raised in peace. "I gotta go change. Don't get into _too_ much trouble while I'm gone."

            Lita smiled slightly. "You know we don't do that on purpose…"

            Christian just arched an eyebrow. "Riiiight."

            Both just smiled before Edge waved him on. "Go change: we'll watch from the locker area. We can head out to eat afterwards if you want."

            He smiled, waving slightly as he walked down towards his own locker area. He sighed, running a hand through his long blonde hair that was still pulled back into a tight ponytail. He _did_ kind of miss the tag team matches he and Edge participated in: they were always exciting. But, the singles competition was amazing and an incredible rush: even _if_ he was booed more often than not. He shook his head as he entered the room, shutting the door and opening his locker. 

            Christian unbuttoned the green shirt he wore and shrugged out of it, hanging it up. He proceeded to slip out of the jeans and into his trunks. Sitting on the nearby bench, he slipped on the pads and the black mesh shirt he favored in the ring. He then proceeded to do stretches in the center of the open floor. Pale blue eyes darkened in thought. After seeing Jericho after he and Lita spoke, he wasn't positive he was still right about the man…he seemed almost concerned with Lita. Although that was the first show of it since right _before_ he won the title belts…almost a precursor of 'things-to-come'. He shook his head once more. He was rather disappointed in Chris…those slabs of gold _did_ go straight to his head. He practically acted invincible. Which was so far from the truth it wasn't even _close_ to funny. And now his brother gave Jericho the friendly threat of bodily harm.

            Pulling himself back up to the bench, Christian just looked at the ceiling. Well, let's see…tonight so far…came to find his brother, discovered he was in a match with Jericho. Promptly got beat _in_ that match unfortunately. Managed to get hurt worse on top of that. Stopped to comfort Lita. Did so for about three minutes before Jericho showed up, also managing to mangle that moment as well. But then promptly taken down with a hell of a spear from his dear sibling. Hmm…definitely interesting. And he wasn't even in a match yet. 

Of course, in _that_, he gets to fight RVD…that's always cool. The man's so laid back it's frightening. He chuckled slightly at that thought: nothing perturbed the guy. At _all_. Of course, it's on schedule for him to lose with his, as of late, typical charm. Christian shook his head before standing once more at the knock. "Four minutes Christian!"

"Thanks." He returned before pulling the rubber band from his hair as he shook his hair out. He began towards the door once more. "It's like I'm a kid again… time to go lose like a six year old…"

Edge looked at the monitor with morbid curiosity, his jaw slightly agape at the sight. "He's acting like a six year old…"

Lita smiled slightly from her perch on his lap. "It's what the powers that be wanted you know."

"Still…" Edge began, paused and then tried again. "Come on though! That really has to kill one's ego."

She giggled lightly in return as his grasp tightened slightly around her waist as she leaned against his chest, playing with the collar of his button down shirt. "We were talking about how good he plays it though."

He shrugged slightly. "True…but still!"

Lita just shook her head as the door opened once more, showing in a rather relaxed Jeff Hardy. "Hey gang. S'up?"

Edge pointed with that look of disbelief at the monitor and Jeff arched an eyebrow, turning to watch as well, not able to stop the chuckle at Christian throwing a fit dead center of the ring. "What'd you expect? The man's good at his job of playing brat."

Rob delivering the five-star frog splash from across the ring followed this. Jeff grit his teeth in sympathy. "Ouch. Damn. I bet they're _both_ feeling that one. Good distance for Rob though: what was that, across three quarters of the ring?"

Lita just nodded as she watched. She cringed as Rob stood up, playing off the pain like normal. Christian on the other hand, had a hand protectively over his midsection. They watched the ensuing segment with Goldust and Rob before Jeff hopped back up. "We still heading out tonight guys?"

Edge nodded. "Yeah, probably as soon as Christian, Jackie and Test are ready to go. Test will probably be a little later: he's just meeting us there."

Jeff nodded. "Cool. I'll be back as soon as I grab my stuff."

Both just nodded as the bright young man exited once more. Lita sat quietly a moment as she played with a soft strand of his blonde hair. "I was thinking about what everyone's said today: you and Christian. About Chris."

"And?"

She was silent until she met his eyes. "Maybe I should just give up on getting my old friend back. Because it seems like he isn't there anymore."

"Only if you're sure."

She nodded. "I'm not one to just 'give up', but this isn't going to work. I have to decide what's best for me and the people I care about. So…that's it I guess."

"At least until you come up with a better solution." He laid a light kiss along her lips. "You'll be alright." 

"I know. Believe me as much as it hurts, I know Edge…"

_The End of Chapter 1_


	2. Tangled Web II

Title- _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 2

Author- Cristal

Email- SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Disclaimer- All characters belong to the WWFE: not me. *sniffle *

Rating- …I'll stick with PG13 just to be on the safe side. ^^

Spoilers- Hmm…Smackdown 02-14-02…sure, that works…oh, and WWF Magazine March 2002 (that's only for the author's notes though ^^).

Notes- Second part, because people demanded it! I love you all that gave me feedback on this story: I really, _truly_ appreciate your interest! Every one of you is absolutely…well, _smashing_ in the words of the great fake doctor. Thanks so much guys: hope you enjoy this next part as much as you all seemed to like the first. I'm pretty sure the general consensus was Christian acting like a human being was the best part: damn me for giving him an actual personality, right? Lol…happy everyone liked him so well. ^^

Summary- Smackdown preparations and heart-to-hearts. ^^

            Lita sighed as she snuggled back against his chest. She was just on the verge of waking up: not quite though, still wanting to soak up as much sleep as possible. She smiled as she felt him nuzzling the side of her neck. "I know you're awake Li…"

            His voice rumbling behind her ear made her smile. "Five more minutes…"

            "We need to head out and get breakfast before we need to be at the arena you know." He replied, the sleepiness slowly leaving his voice. 

            "What time is it?"

            She felt him shift to look at the bedside clock before wrapping her tightly in his arms again. "Eightish."

            "Mm." She was quiet, hoping he would let her fall back asleep again: no such luck though. His fingers moved lazily across her stomach and she almost instantly started giggling. "Stop, stop!!" He grinned at her as she shot up from his grasp with a bright laugh. "Geez Edge…"

            The grin melted into an affectionate smile as he looked at her. "Good morning."

            "Good morning." She paused. "I think." He just chuckled at her reply.

            Lita listened as she was on the verge of nodding off as Shane went through the sets and matches. For some reason it felt like he just went on and on… But at least she wasn't the only one dozing while sitting up. Kurt looked like he was about to pass out as he sat in his chair, staring blankly over Shane's shoulder at the wall. An unmasked Kane just arched an eyebrow as he heard about his match: she missed it though. Spike Dudley was just idly staring out the nearest window, which just happened to be behind the group opposite Shane: so, his back was to Shane. 

            Regal was sitting up front, business suit pressed as usual, as far away from Edge as he could possibly get in the cramped room: that caused her to smile slightly. Edge was the one she was sharing the seat with at the moment. And he was just distractedly massaging her shoulders: paying about as much attention as everyone else right then. She turned her attention to Jeff who was happily lying on his stomach on the floor, behind all of the chairs, hidden from view as he drew doodles in a notebook. Lance Storm was intrigued and paying spectacular attention as usual to Shane. 

            As Shane was continuing on, the door to the room slammed open with a bang, scaring the hell out of Jeff as he jumped about a foot before landing roughly on his stomach again. Christian just smirked at him with a silent laugh: Jeff just flipping him the bird returned that. Everyone's attention went towards the door, seeing who was late. Lita sighed: she wasn't surprised.

            "Well! The man is _here_! We can get started now!" came the cheerful declaration.

            A few sighs and a couple of people rolling their eyes followed this. Shane didn't even miss a beat though as he pointed towards the rest of the crew. "_We've_ been started for twenty minutes now Jericho: have a seat so we can finish."

            Lita couldn't help but smile: Shane could put anyone in his or her place with such ease. And he did it with professionalism and without missing a beat. Even Jericho stood slack jawed for a moment. She had to muffle her giggle: she could feel Edge behind her laughing silently as he took in the look of shock on Jericho's face. Everyone settled back into their respective places as Chris huffed and went silently into the room, farthest from everyone else: right next to Regal actually. 

            Shane just continued to speak as everyone else continued to listen until their name was rattled off for spots. Lita returned her attention to idly watching the others in the room. D-Von and Bubba Ray were playing table football with a piece of folded paper. They were playing Test and Undertaker actually. She couldn't tell who was winning, but she guessed it to be the Dudley's judging by Undertaker's sudden, fluid cursing.

            "Okay." Shane stated as he looked into the room of people ignoring him. However, that word alone managed to get everyone's attention, if only because it signaled the end of the meeting. "If there's no questions-"

            "Hello, right here."

            Shane arched an eyebrow before turning towards Jericho. "Yes?"

            "I need my match. Provided I'll be having one. Well, I mean, _of course_ I'll be having one!" he paused with a lazy grin. "So, who'll it be?"

            Shane managed a quirky smile at Chris. "See, that was covered before you made your _timely_ appearance Chris. You actually get quite a bit of screen time tonight. Of course, you are the champion, so, that goes without saying." He paused, seeing Chris still smiling before smirking. "You get to work with Steve tonight."

            "Piece of cake!"

            Some muffled colorful language followed this reply from Steve in the back. Shane just smiled as he held up a hand. "Not for your match. You two are just going to have a couple of run-ins."

            Chris didn't like the smirks he was receiving from a couple of people nearby. "Do I have a match tonight McMahon?"

            "Certainly Chris. Non-title match obviously this close to No Way Out. But, tonight you'll be facing Kane. Well folks, have a good day and I'll see you all tonight at the show." With that, Shane smiled, waved and walked out the door within five seconds, _if that_. Afterwards, some people were having problems controlling the chuckling at Chris' look of shock at that quick announcement. Unfortunately, Jeff was the first to crack. He just lay out on the floor laughing hysterically. Even Kane smiled as he stood, walking over to Chris and setting a large hand rather heavily on the young man's shoulder. "Well, guess we ought to talk about the match tonight, hey?"

            Chris was hauled up before taking charge again and stepping away from the much larger man. He tossed his head back. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. I have _much_ more important things to do." He turned and stalked out the door. Kane just looked over his shoulder with a shrug and a grin as he left. Christian and Lance were chatting with the Dudley's about their spot: well, trying to chat as the brothers were still in a heated football game with Test and Taker. "Uh…guys?"

            Bubba Ray waved a hand at Christian as he and D-Von set up for another kick to end the game. Shh! This is for the game!"

            The 'kick' was made and both brothers started happily dancing around at the result. "YES! We beat you! Fair and square even! What do you have to say now, huh?!?"

            Taker was using his vast store of naughty words once more, and Christian was pretty sure not all of them were in English. Test was just laughing, hands behind his head as he watched the brother's victory party. "Remind me to never invite either of you to a club. Damn. That'd be embarrassing!"

            "Can it pretty boy, you're just _jealous_ of our stunning victory!" Bubba Ray replied with a laugh. 

            Lita rolled her eyes as she stood, letting Edge up from the seat as well. He carefully stretched as she turned to look at him, her warm hazel gaze meeting slate gray as he smiled slightly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "You know, neither of us have to be there tonight. You wanna just head out tonight?"

            He opened his mouth and then stopped before looking down at her with a slight smile. "How about we go to the show anyway Li? Just to see what's happening?"

            She arched an eyebrow: he had that 'I'm-up-to-something-don't-let-me-outta-your-sight' look…that's not good. At all. "But Edge…"

            "Please Li? I'll make it up to you." He turned a quirky smirk towards her. "_Whatever_ you want, I promise."

            Lita was cut off and started blushing profusely at the sudden emergence of catcalls from the other guys in the room, who were now happily eavesdropping. She pushed him back with a turn, heading towards the door. "Fine Edge, whatever…"

            She was suddenly cut off, as she was being swept up onto someone's shoulder and carried quickly out the door. "I have Edge's girl, I have Edge's girl!" Lita was laughing hysterically as D-Von carried her down the hallway, being followed by her laughing boyfriend and Bubba Ray. He set her down farther down the hall. "Come on…leave that pretty boy. You want a real man like…well, like ME! Come on Red, what do ya say? He'll never have to know!!"

            Lita just laughed as he smiled at her. She laid a hand on his arm in all seriousness. "But he'd find out, I'm sure. He's quicker than you think."

            "Yeah right." This came from Bubba Ray who was grinning. "Blondie quick? Half of the gruesome-twosome of Edge and Christian? You're joking, right?"

            "Damn guys, that isn't nice at _all_!" Edge was laughing as he approached the group. "Guy can't get a break!"

            Bubba Ray and D-Von were just laughing. She was gathered up in Edge's arms as Jeff came up, still hanging onto his sketchbook and pencil. He pulled Lita away into a hug before starting back down the hallway. "I'm still goin' out shopping Lita. You wanna come, you better hurry up."

            She was immediately over at his side with a bright smile. "Hey! We can go to that one store…oh, geez, can't remember the name…you know what I'm talking about though, right?!"

            Jeff nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I was planning on stopping there. What about Edge?"

            "I'm being left for another man!" Edge replied as he caught up to the two.

            Lita happily squeezed his waist as she looked up. "Want to come with us? It's lots of fun!"

            Edge arched an eyebrow…he had heard of these shopping excursions with Jeff from Matt…then Lita looked up with those big, bright hazel eyes and his resistance crumbled quickly. "Sure, I guess. But I want to be back here before they open the arena tonight!"

            "Okay, okay!" Lita stated with a smile. All three walked out the door for the day.

            Lita stood in the locker area she was sharing with Edge, Christian and Jeff: since she and Jeff weren't competing yet, it was a quick process. She slipped on another tank top before sitting on a nearby chair, watching Jeff as he laid out down a bench, notebook open in front of him once more. Now he was writing though. Her thoughts drifted once more as she heard a sudden pounding of feet above them. "Hm…must have opened the doors…"

            Jeff was pulled from his scripting as he glanced at the clock over her head with a squint and nod. "Yeah…it's 6:30. Place is sold out according to Shane."

            Lita smiled at his pout. "You wish we were back?"

            He sighed. "Yeah, kinda. I miss not getting the rush, you know?"

            She nodded as his eyes glazed over in thought. "Yeah, I understand Jeff. I agree with Austin and Taker: it's like an addiction."

            He just nodded slightly, head propped on his hand. "But, at least we're back at No Way Out. That's this weekend. And I get to work with Matt again. So, it's cool."

            "Yeah." Lita smiled slightly. "You get to 'work out your differences' at home."

            "Matt's working out _his_ differences at home right now: his girlfriend's giving him hell apparently."

            Lita laughed. "Did you talk to him?"

            Jeff just chuckled. "Yeah. Last night. He's doing fine though. They're working things out, so it's good."

            Lita just shook her head a moment. "Jeff?" he looked back up as she continued. "Do you know why Edge wanted to come tonight? I was hoping to just go out and have a good time on the town tonight…"

            Jeff just shrugged. "I don't know. I asked, but he gave me that weird grin that says 'Lita-will-hate-me-later-stay-back', so I just sorta dropped it there so I wouldn't get pulled into it too. Then I asked Christian and _he_ didn't even know."

            "Hmm…"

            Both were silent until the door swung open, showing in Christian and Lance who were talking about No Way Out as Christian walked in before him. "I don't know Christian…" Lance trailed off as he sat down. "Why did Vince want you to say that?"

            "I don't know man." Christian sat across from him.

            Lita looked up. "What's wrong guys?"

            Christian looked up with something akin to a shrug. "Lance is upset about the set we just did."

            Lance shook his head. "No, the set went fine. It's what Vince wanted him to say during it." Lita just arched an eyebrow as he continued. "We were doing the set with the Dudley's and they talked about being so many time champions deserving another title shot and Christian and I came in. Christian was then told to make mention of being seven time tag champions."

            "Huh." Lita paused. "Are they thinking of getting you and Edge back together?"

            "I don't know." Christian paused as he ran a hand over his eyes. "It wouldn't bother me, but they haven't said anything about it. And Vince just flat out _refused_ to answer any of my questions about it."

            "Sounds suspicious to me." Jeff sang as he closed his notebook.

            Christian shrugged indifferently. "Dunno. I guess we'll see."

            The door swung open once more, allowing in Edge who gave a smile before sitting in the seat Lita just vacated. She proceeded to sit back down in his lap. Christian arched an eyebrow. "Remind me why _you_ here again?"

            Edge just smiled disarmingly with a shrug. "Can't I just hang out and see what's going on?"

            "No." came from Jeff, Lita and even Christian. 

            Edge just laughed as Lance flipped on the monitor in the room. "I'm just going to watch the show guys. I swear!" he settled back into the seat, Lita wrapped snugly in his arms. No one in the room actually believed him though.

            Lita sat in the chair, mouth agape at the monitor as she saw Regal get tumbled head over heels down to the cold metal of the stage. Suddenly, there was a rush of officials and Edge was escorted, grinning wickedly backstage once more. She just sighed as she heard the loud raucous cheering as Edge flashed that devastating smile out to the crowd. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sat back in the chair with a frown as Jeff sat quietly in front of her: she had been braiding his hair before being rudely interrupted. Christian on the other hand, was trying his hardest to not flat out laugh loudly at his siblings antics: he didn't want to piss Lita off anymore than she actually was. However, it didn't last long as Edge was shoved unceremoniously into the locker room by the referees, with that grin in place. 

            "Dude! What are you doing?!" Christian asked with a laugh.

            "The asshole deserved it and you _know_ it." He replied, that grin still intact. "You gotta admit though, he was acting worse than _you_ do at the surprise!"

            Christian just nodded with a slight smile. "True. I don't remember _that_ being part of the script…"

            Edge just smiled again as he walked over to Lita and stood a moment. "Li? Can I sit down?"

            She was silent as she glowered at the screen a moment before going back to braiding Jeff's purple and blue hair. Let the ignoring begin. Edge rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Hardy? Wanna give me a hand her?"

            "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He replied sitting like a good boy as she continued braided his hair. "You're on your own dude."

            Edge sighed as he sat over on the bench at the far side of the room. He rested his arms across his knees as he just watched her a moment. "…could you just say _something_ to me Lita?"

            She glanced up before continuing her task. "That was stupid. You're going to get fined. _Again_. I know you're pissed at Regal for using those brass knuckles on you Edge, but honestly. You shouldn't have done that."

            He nodded, still trying to meet her eyes. A task made more difficult as she was purposely trying to _not_ do that. "I know Lita. And I apologize. But the son of a bitch shouldn't have used them on me the other night. It started out as storyline and now he's actually using the shit, okay? I'm _pissed_ about that myself. You know the Dudley's were falling all over themselves to apologize for holding me that night. I thought Bubba Ray was gonna get sick when I got backstage after that and they found out what happened. It sucks. It blows. Come up with any other creative terms and it'll fall under it, I'm positive." He paused a moment as she finally looked at him. "I knew it would make you mad and I'm sorry about that. But the bastard deserves every hit I get him. Did you know he's gotten fined every time he uses the damn things on me? He doesn't use them on _everyone_: just me. Which isn't too great for one's physical health needless to say. So, when it's over, it's over Lita, I promise. But until then, I can't promise any course of action. Okay?"

            She looked up as she patted Jeff on the shoulder, prompting him up and over next to Christian who was just silently watching this entire exchange. She took a thoughtful breath before walking over and kneeling on the floor in front of him. "I know you're worried about everything and want to pay back the dues on Regal. I'm just worried about you getting seriously hurt Edge. It would _kill_ me if anything else bad happened to you. I can respect your honesty and appreciate that. But, just be careful no matter what you decide to do. That's all I ask."

            He gave her a slight smile before pulling her up into a short kiss. This was broken up by the childish 'aww-ing' from the audience they had forgotten about. Edge looked up with a smirk. "I forgot about the peanut gallery."

            "Me too." Lita returned with a smile as she looked back.

            "That wasn't very nice." Jeff replied with a pout.

            "Yeah!" Christian replied, arms crossed over his chest. "We're not a 'peanut gallery'!"

            Lita just giggled at that proclamation before turning back to Edge. "If you're done getting in trouble, can we leave now?"

            "Sure can. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll meet you at the car."

            She nodded. " Christian? Can you get a ride?"

            "I'll give him a ride." Jeff replied with a slight smile directed back at her.

            Christian snorted. "I'm driving if that's the case Hardy. I've heard horror stories of you 'driving'. I haven't been witness of it for awhile, but I remember when Edge and I traveled with you: no wonder Matt always took the wheel!"

            Lita shook her head as she headed out into the hallway, her thoughts on other things as she traversed the halls, greeting people periodically. She was stopped suddenly by a huge bear hug, and started laughing as he set her down. "Gee Steve, what a surprise!"

            He laughed as he held her at arms-length. "How you doing Lita-girl? Did you see the spot earlier with Jericho?"

            She arched an eyebrow at him. "Which one?"

            He grinned at her. "The second."

            "Back near the equipment cases? Yeah. That would have scared the bezeezus out of me finding a huge guy drinking beer back there all of a sudden." She grinned at him.

            He nodded slightly with another smile. "Thanks. I did that spot for you: it wasn't a scripted one. I heard he was acting like a little ass towards you yesterday. I'd be happy to threaten him a little for you if ya want."

            She bit her lip as he ended in all seriousness with the offer. "That's all right Steve, although I do appreciate the offer." He looped an arm around her shoulders as they continued walking. "I don't want you to get in trouble…"

            "Vince and Shane both loved the second spot. Especially Shane: of course, I think that might have had something to do with this morning…" Steve trailed off.

            Lita just laughed. "Probably! He gets rather spiteful and vindictive on occasion!"

            He nodded with a grin as he let go of her near the door. "I gotta stay: get to mess up Jericho a little later. Be careful going out to your car girl. And let me know if you change your mind about my giving him an ass whooping."

            Lita just laughed. "I'll be sure to let you know Steve, thanks!" he nodded before heading off once more. She shook her head as she walked out into the garage and got into the rental car, flipping on the radio. She looked up a couple of minutes later as Edge got in the passenger side, throwing his duffel bag onto the seat. "Ready to go?"

            She smiled. "Yep! Want to get something to eat out?"

            He shrugged as he sat back into his seat. "Sure, that's fine Li." He paused a moment. "So, have some quality talk time with Austin?"

            She laughed again. "You could say that! Why do you ask?"

            Edge rolled his eyes with a good-natured grin. "He referred to me as 'Lita's pretty boy' and told me I better take care of you otherwise I'd get my ass kicked six ways to Sunday. He also mentioned you really should consider some offer he made you: which I don't know if I want to know about or not." He ended with an arched eyebrow. 

            Lita just grinned, mischievous glint to her eyes as she drove. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he chuckled as she continued. "No, he offered to kick Jericho's ass for me: wasn't that sweet?"

            Edge just chuckled again. "Practically _ever_ guy has offered to do that for you."

            She sighed melodramatically, hand over her heart. "I know! It's just so _hard_ to chose who should get the honor, you know?" she ended with a giggle before looking seriously over at him once more, eyebrow arched, quickly switching gears from that painful subject. "Have I mentioned how much I like that outfit?"

            He glanced over with his own grin, hands out. "Really?"

            "Mm hmm." She nodded once more. "I like that shirt we got you today: it matches really well with…what are those? _Leather_ pants?"

            He blushed slightly as he looked out the window with a slight smile. "I swear! None of you women _ever_ ask about my _personality_!!! You all look at me like I'm a piece of meat!"

            "So?!" she returned flippantly at his over exasperated, rather high pitched explanation. Both just broke into laughter at that. 

            He sighed as he glanced over at her. "You heading home with Jeff for the rest of the week?"

"Provided I don't get a better offer…" she sang with a smile. 

            He smiled slightly. "You want to head up north with me then? I want to check on my mom: I haven't seen her in ages. And we'll even be right there for No Way Out, so no travel time. What do you say?"

            "Sure, that sounds good: I'll just let Jeff know when we get back to the hotel." She replied with a bright smile at him. "I can't wait!"

            "Me neither Lita. Thanks." Edge replied with a smile as he grabbed her hand sitting on the rest between them as they continued on their way. 

            _The End of Chapter 2_

Author's Rambles~ …hmm…you know, about that previously mentioned idea of everyone liking how I write Christian…think I ought to see if I can put him in his own centralized story? Just an idea of course…

Author's rambles continued~ You know, I just bought that magazine with the article on Edge inside…I was just thinking, not liking Jericho's _hair_ lacks the dramatic ring I have in store for my story…I was kinda laughing as I read it. ^^ Although, there are some _reeeealy_ good pictures of him in there. G Just figured I'd mention it: although, the article _did_ give me a bit of fodder for another installment in this series…Test as a Canadian redneck anyone? *laughs hysterically *


	3. Tangled Web III

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 3

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ I maintain a PG13. ^^

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. Thanks for asking though. ^^

Spoilers~ Okay, I don't have an exact date I'm afraid…and coming as something I only 'sorta' remember, this starts around the time, right after the alliance thing, before the Undisputed Champ deal. A key moment being when Jericho walked out of Vince McMahon's office, that self-satisfied grin in place.

Notes~ Someone left feedback about maybe writing something on _why_ Chris Jericho suddenly went all sadistic on his friends: so, that's where this came from, thanks for the idea!

Summary~ Uh…why Chris Jericho suddenly went all sadistic on his friends…lol…see, wasn't that easy? 

            Setting his bag on the bench in the locker area he was in, Chris Jericho started pulling miscellaneous things from the duffel bag. He pulled the t-shirt off over his head and slipped the jeans off he wore, changing into his trunks. He sighed as he sat, pulling on the heavy-heeled boots he also wore, lacing them up. Standing once more, Chris reached into the bag, yanking out a rather sparkly shirt he got from the wardrobe department. He just smirked before shrugging into it and then pulling his blonde hair back into a ponytail.

            The door swung open, showing in Matt Hardy who was almost breathless. "Hey man."

            "Hey." He arched an eyebrow. "Jeff here tonight?"

            Matt snorted as he set his bag down and started yanking things from it. "Sure. But just barely. He's the reason we're late. _Of course_. The boy really needs to learn how to drive."

            Chris arched an eyebrow as he sat into a nearby chair, after pulling out a book to read. "You actually let him behind the wheel? Death wish Hardy boy?"

            Matt just smirked as he pulled on his heavy black slacks. "Seems like it, doesn't it?"

            The door suddenly swung open once more, cutting off the talk as a turquoise-headed Hardy Boy whirlwind entered the room. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I think Lita was seriously thinking about hurting me…"

            "Wow. _Lita_ let you drive even?" Chris turned towards Matt. "Did you two get trashed or something and have a character lapse?"

            Jeff just pouted as he started changing. He quickly changed gears as he yanked out his ring gear, shampoo, towels, extra shoes, his black and white wrestling boots, jewelry and a sketchbook. "Leave me alone Y2Jerk."

            Chris just laughed. "Will do Hardly Boy."

            Matt and Jeff just gave him the 'look'. Jeff changed quickly before latching a heavy ball and chain Hardy necklace on with the gothic cross he was already wearing. "Oh yeah Chris!"

            Chris chanced a glance up at that tone in Jeff's voice…he was suddenly feeling incredibly unnerved: Matt must have noticed because he started chuckling at whatever he knew was going on. "…what?"

            Jeff was smiling as he sat on the bench, lacing up his boots. "I have some extra red hair dye: want me to dye your hair?"

            "Are you outta your ever-lovin' mind Hardy?!?" came as the equivalent of a shriek from Jericho. 

            Matt just started laughing hysterically at the look Chris was giving Jeff who almost looked hurt before shrugging slightly. "Well, actually, Lita made me make the offer to share: she doesn't want my hair red. She thought it would look nice on you…"

            Chris arched an eyebrow…well, if Lita had a hand in it, maybe. He shrugged indifferently. "Would she be doing it?"

            "She'd be _helping_." Jeff enunciated with a pointed look. "We always do my hair. And my nails." He flashed the black nails at Chris with a smirk. "Say Chris, want-"

            "NO." he replied as Matt just sat laughing in his corner. Chris took a calming breath. "If Lita will be there, I guess you guys can, but I don't want my whole head dyed, peacock boy."

            Jeff held his hands up, reply on his lips before the door banged open once more, showing in a flustered Lita. Her red-hair was disarrayed as she glared down at Jeff. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you will _never_ eeeever drive again. Got it?"

            Chris looked up. "No stealing my lines Red."

            She smiled slightly at him, hands dropping from her hips. "Sorry Chris." 

She walked over, hugging him tightly with a smile. He smiled as she did so, smelling her raspberry shampoo. He let go, running a finger under her bottom lip with a smirk. "Your lipstick's smudged Red. 'Accidentally' run into Edge when you got here?"

Lita blushed before she proceeded to push Jeff away from his mirror and started fixing her lipstick. "You're an asshole Chris Jericho. And what damn business is it of yours?!?"

Chris was laughing again. "I see you did! Have I mentioned that you've picked up more of his colorful vocabulary than most care to admit?"

"Would you please shut the hell up?" she returned with a smirk back at the man. 

He just shook his head. "I _really_ need to get you for copyright infringement."

Lita just giggled pleasantly, lightening the mood automatically. He shook his head with a slight smile: Edge really was a lucky man. Worse thing for every other guy was that he _knew_ it. A knock on the door signaled someone from the televising crew was there: not one of the other 'superstars' who all had this tendency to walk in on each other regardless. "Yeah?"

The door swung open, a smiling young man with a clipboard there. "Hey guys. Chris, Vince needs to speak with you: right now if you're ready please."

Chris shrugged and stood. "I _suppose_ I could leave this charming group for a moment."

He left the room, leaving three rather confused Team Extreme members in his wake. Lita cocked her head a moment. "I wonder that's about?"

"He'll let us know if it's important Lita." Jeff stated as he patted the bench next to him.

"True." Lita paused in thought before sitting next to him. "Yeah, you're right."

Chris arched an eyebrow as he stopped in front of Vince's door, wondering what was going on. He shrugged, plastering his typical 'I-know-something-you-don't' look on his face before knocking on the door. "Come in."

Chris raised a hand in greeting, setting across from Vince. "So. You needed to speak to me? Here I am." Vince arched an eyebrow with a shake of his head. Chris continued hand raised. "This has to do with me knocking Rock for a loop, right?"

"No, actually, it doesn't if you want the technicalities of it Chris." Vince began as he set aside his paperwork, diverting his full attention to the young man across from him. "I was talking with the creative staff and we were all in agreement that you needed a change." Chris arched an eyebrow as Vince continued. "What would you think about turning heel? Essentially pulling something like the Dudley's pointing out that the fans suck or that you-"

"Don't need them?" he finished with a smirk. "Hell Vince, I'm pretty damn good at getting people to hate me."

Vince just smiled slightly. "True. Since Stephanie will be out of the picture for a while again, you need a new target so to speak. The fans love you: without a doubt. You are definitely one of the top superstars right now: right up with the Rock and Undertaker even at this point."

"Are you asking me to give all that up? Again?" Chris asked, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Essentially, yes. For storyline of course."

Chris arched an eyebrow. "And, one more time, what exactly do _I_ get out of this?"

Vince just smiled slightly. "I knew you didn't want to just 'give up' the fan base: no superstar ever does. You should have seen me talking to Matt Hardy: that boy really knows where his bread is buttered."

"Matt? Something happening with the Hardy's?"

"Now, now. Can't let go _all_ of the secrets. Like I told he, Jeff and Lita, I'll tell you: what we're talking about right now doesn't leave this room, got it? Otherwise, it'll ruin some good television. Agreed?"

"Yeah, of course not. Won't leave the room. Cross my heart, whatever."

Vince just nodded. "All right then. Here's the deal Chris. If you can convincingly pull off being the biggest egoist this side of the planet, you get a shot a gold. And not just any gold…"

Chris had to resist the urge to stick his fingers in his ears and wonder if he was hearing things. "Don't tell me…"

Vince just grinned. "That undisputed championship is the top of the game Chris. I want a convincing heel to hold it."

"Holy shit. You're _not_ joking…"

"No, I'm not. I'm a businessman Chris. There's already onstage, and off, rivalry between you and Rock. Add the feud between Angle and Austin and we've got a hell of a competition for those titles. That, and I know all four of you will put on the best shows of your lives." He paused thoughtfully as he picked up a pen. "But, I think your time to shine has come Chris. You just have to prove it to me. But more importantly, prove to the fans that you can turn quick as lightening and do it convincingly. So, that's something to think about."

"No shit…" Chris was still on the verge of incoherent thought as he answered.

Vince nodded. "We're going to be doing a spot where you're coming from my office after we're talking about the next champion needing a _huge_ ego: the more, the better. So, get ready to do that. And think about what I've told you."

Chris nodded as he got up to leave, pausing at the door. "…thanks Vince." He just nodded as he went back to the paperwork in front of him, leaving Chris to wonder how he would go about reaching his ultimate goal. The goal he has had since _entering_ this business…

Chris cringed as Lita tugged none-to-gently on his hair. "Pleeeeease Chris?"

"Ow! No! Edge! Do something about your woman! She's yanking on my beautiful hair!"

Edge responded by laughing, which just prompted Chris to flip him off as Jeff started tugging on his hair as well as they worked the dye into the ends. Lita had convinced him of just streaking the bottom half of his ponytail with red: it would match that flame shirt he had. Edge quieted a moment as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Well, she isn't 'mine' per say, according to the lovely lady herself." Lita flashed him a smile as he continued. "That and it's your own damn fault for letting those two lunatics touch your hair in the first place."

Jeff threw a wet towel at Edge, watching it wrap around his neck. Lita just giggled happily as she and Jeff finished up. Both washed off their hands and sat in front of Chris, almost expectantly waiting for his hair to immediately change colors. "Guys…? It's not going to instantaneously change you know…"

"I dunno…hey Jeff, remember that one time _yours_ did?! I was so surprised!!" Lita replied brightly.

Jeff was just bobbing his head energetically. "Yeah…that was cool. What color was it?"

"I think _all_ of them." Matt broke in from watching television. "And I think your all's blood-alcohol content had something to do with it too…"

"Oh yeah!" Lita replied a hair too cheerfully for Chris' comfort. "But it was fun, you gotta admit Matt!"

He arched an eyebrow, eyes never leaving the television screen. "Fun? I think not. I had to baby-sit you two that were drunk off your asses the whole night. And I also had to make sure neither of you took to trying to leave the hotel through the window. Remember that?"

"I do!" Edge broke in with a grin, as both Lita and Jeff pouted and frowned as he continued. "But only because I had to help you bolt the windows down! How much did that end up costing anyway?"

Matt smirked. "Ask Jeff. The room was under his name…"

Jeff started muttering curses under his breath at his older sibling. Lita just rolled her eyes before looking over at Chris. She stood, walking behind him as she looked at his hair. "This'll look awesome Chris! I promise!"

He just arched an eyebrow. "It better Red. Otherwise, Vince will have _all_ our asses."

She smiled down at him once more before sitting back next to Jeff. He laid back, his head in her lap as she stuck her tongue out at him. Lita glanced back up at Chris once more with a dazzling smile. "It will Chris. I promise. Think of it as a fantastic new change to an already _electric _personality."

His breath caught at her shining smile before he returned it with a nod, sitting back in his seat. "Maybe you've got the right idea Red…"

Chris held the titles over his shoulders before grabbing a towel on his way to the back. He grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland…he got them. He was the first undisputed champion of the WWF…Rock was rather pissed he had to loose…Austin had a reasonably good temper and Kurt was just happy to be participating: he thought it was just exciting. His fan base had been shrunk due to feuding with the Rock, but Chris figured it was worth it at that point. He missed the cheers and the explosion from the crowd at his appearance, but it was worth it…he had achieved his ultimate goal…his dream.

He hung the towel over his shoulders as he marched into his dressing room with a grin. Setting the belts over on the counter, he sat back looking at them happily. He did as Vince asked: let people know he could do it. Turn. Win. Be ruthless when he had to be. He was the same out in the ring: he was even told to employ a little outside interference on occasion to win: encourage the 'bad' image he was acquiring. So he actually popped the Rock with a chair on occasion: he shrugged indifferently. No matter: the man deserved it. The act was starting to flow into the backstage a bit though…although Vince didn't seem to mind. He thought it fueled the competition between his players. 

The door swung open and Lita came in with a bright smile. "Congratulations Chris!!"

He glanced back at the unexpected surprise: she had been busy lately and unable to see him much: probably due to her incorrigible friends and mouthy boyfriend. He shook his head slightly, glancing back at her before resting back against his chair. "I am _the_ _man_."

Lita arched an eyebrow. "Even if it wasn't _entirely_ legitimate. Rock said you actually popped him with the chair."

Chris shrugged apathetically. "Doesn't matter Red. I got it. I got my chance and I'm at the top of my game now: I couldn't ask for a better place."

Lita propped her hands on her hips, head tilted. "Well, anyway, the guys and I wanted to take you out to celebrate: so what do you say?"

Chris shrugged once more: that habit was getting on her nerves. "Actually, I don't think so. Regal already asked."

"Regal?!" she sputtered in reply. "Since when in the hell do you hang out with that son of a bitch?!"

Chris stood quickly facing her. "Since I felt like it. _You_ of all people are certainly not in charge of what I do and don't do! Got it?"

"Chris! That stupid bastard has really been turning tricks: don't tell me you're doing the same?! _You_ I thought at least had a conscience!!"

"I guess you were wrong _Lita_." He spat, glaring at her, using her name rather spitefully. 

She paused: he hadn't just called her 'Lita' in ages…always 'Red' or some other nickname…her face fell as she watched him. "…yeah, I guess I was _Jericho_…I guess I was."

Chris bit back the urge to call out to her, convince her he didn't mean it: but he didn't. He instead watched her go; glancing over her shoulder once more before quietly shutting the door…maybe this was for the best after all…less distraction…

"Chris: need to talk to you." Came from behind him down the hallway.

He made a point to roll his eyes in front of whoever was there before resting his hands at his hips. "_What_? I'm a busy person."

He was promptly confronted by an irate Jeff Hardy whose blue and green hair hung back in a ponytail. Jeff stopped with a small frown, as he stood in front of Chris, almost eye to eye. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chris just sneered. "What are _you_ talking about Hardy? You're the freakish one of that group you call friends. Not a thing wrong with the Undisp-"

"Undisputed champion, yeah, heard it a million times already Jericho." Jeff cut in as he followed Jericho into the dressing room. "And, yeah, I _know_ I'm the oddball of the group, a position I _happily_ fill. A group you used to be happy with. So what the hell gives?"

Chris just sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes again. "Things change Hardy. I didn't _want_ to be a part of that low-class ragtag group anymore."

Jeff was silent a moment, watching the blue eye looking back at him. "That's fine Jericho, I can't hardly hold that against you. However, I _will_ hold it against you of hurting Lita. She doesn't know what she did to upset you after you won those belts awhile back. And she doesn't know what she's done since. She does deserve to know though. Let me tell her and you won't hear from _any_ of us _anymore_."

Chris stopped a moment before slipping on his shirt, back to Jeff. "You can tell that little slut I just don't want her around me anymore Hardy."

"You could have told me that yourself Jericho." Came softly from behind him.

He whirled around, seeing a now troubled Lita standing in the doorway behind Jeff who had a look of disbelief on his face at that sudden, harsh statement from Jericho. "Red-"

"Save it you son of a bitch." Jeff spat as he hugged Lita to himself. "And stay the hell away from her."

He proceeded to walk out the door, a now sniffling Lita in his grasp. Chris fell back onto his chair…that wasn't what he wanted to say. Especially not to _her_. Why in the hell did he say something that hateful: because he didn't think she was there obviously. Sighing, Chris looked up at the belts he had won those couple of months ago. His resolve strengthened as he looked over at himself in the mirror: he was out for himself, no one else. Maybe he would make it up to her eventually, but now wasn't the time. He was _the_ champion: he had an image to maintain. On screen and off. 

Chris jumped as he walked in the back of the arena at the sound from his left. He looked, meeting a smirking Steve Austin. "Hey." Austin greeted, tilting a beer in his direction.

Chris took a deep breath, continuing his walk, but looking over his shoulder every thirty seconds…that appearance wasn't in the script…Steve said he'd scare the hell out of Chris every chance he got. Just for the fun of it even. That failed to ease his mind…He had actually heard that Austin and Edge were planning on messing with him just to hear him whine and cry 'like a little girl': not damn likely. Both Edge and Austin could go to hell as far as he was concerned. He knew Edge wasn't about to make idle threats and would be happy to kick his ass if he pushed it. 'It' being Lita in this case. And Chris got the strange feeling that maybe Austin had the same intentions towards him as Edge did…

He sighed gently, subconsciously holding a hand to the back of his ribs where Edge had run a spear into him a little earlier. No, Edge was _not_ one for idle threats, by any means. Chris shook his head in thought: why didn't those idiots understand?! This was his goal: his _dream_. The one thing he wanted before he died. He wasn't dead, he _finally_ achieved his ultimate goal and the people he thought would be most supportive, _were the least_. Even if he _was_ the one to push them away…push _her_ away…but it was all part of an act! Didn't she see that?! An elaborate set-up to entertain the masses!

But how much longer could he keep it up? And to what extent will the damages be…

_The End of Chapter 3_

Author's Rambles~ I SWEAR I LOVE Chris Jericho!!! I know nobody believes me at this point, right? Lol…^^ But I DO! I promise!! ^^

Author's Rambles cont'd ~ This will serve as a mid-piece writing until I find out what happened exactly at No Way Out: specifically what happened with Edge vs Regal, the Hardy Boyz in that tag match, if Lita was seen anywhere or MIA, and what happened with my poor Jericho (^^). Anyone willing to divulge this info in detail, I'd appreciate it. ^^ Oh yes, feel free to send me feedback: I do love it! It's very inspirational to write!!


	4. Tangled Web IV

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 4

Author~ Cristal 

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13 until further notice  G

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. Not mine. Nope. 

Spoilers~ 02-18-02, Monday night RAW. 

Notes~ …hmm…well, this is the next part of this little series. ^^ Feedback is appreciated and responded to. Thanks. ALSO! As a note for those on fanfiction.net… I'll update this story whenever I get a few minutes, all right?!? Lol…See, if you go to my web page, I have most of the chapters up there already…goodness…^^

Summary~ The saga continues with the addition of excessive violence (see Author's Rant- I mean…Ramble at the bottom to understand. Although I felt better watching Edge make Regal TAP! Lol…

            Lita was silent a moment as she, Jeff and Matt watched a replay of their match. Jeff cheered again as she hit the hurricanrana. "Yes! And Lance Storm goes down thanks to the Lita-canrana!"

            "That wasn't funny." Came deadpan behind them and Lita turned with a smile towards Lance as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't drop you on your head and you know it!!"

            He just shrugged with a slight smile. "You still did a great job Lita. Everyone _loves_ it when you get in the ring to wrestle. You going to go after the Women's Championship again soon?"

            "If they give me the go ahead, of course!" she replied brightly as he smiled, waving in the door and walking off. She proceeded to wrap a hand around Jeff's neck and pulling his head down to look closer at his bright hair. "Orange? When did this happen?"

            Jeff nodded as best he could. "Yep. Matt and Helms helped me last night. Cool huh?"

            She shook her head with a soft laugh. "Ironic that 'Skittles' are the Wrestlemania 18 sponsor."

            Jeff just smiled as Matt turned his attention back to them. "Even more ironic is it being 'Sour Skittles'."

            "Hey!" Jeff escaped from Lita's grasp and proceeded to chase his brother down the hallway. "Take that back! Matt!! Damn you!!"

            Lita just laughed as she turned back towards the live action monitor. Ah yes…Undertaker convincingly playing the psychopath of the WWF. He was good at it: and _definitely_ had fun playing it… She went over to her locker after shutting the door, and pulled out her Pink Panther t-shirt. She slipped it on and then sat down, watching the monitor: Edge was supposed to have a match tonight…she wanted to see it. Until that time however, she took a final look at the match of the Hardy Boyz versus Christian and Lance Storm.

            She was half-heartedly listening as she started packing her clothes into her bag when something JR said caught her attention. She started giggling as he corrected himself. She turned as the door swung open and someone came in, toweling off his hair. "Hope you're decent." Came from under the towel.

            Lita yanked the towel off, revealing a smile and pale blue eyes. "Lucky for you." He just chuckled as she spoke again. "Christian, have you watched a replay of this yet?!"

            "Huh? No, not yet…why? Did I miss something important?" he asked, confusion clouding his normally clear expression.

            Lita just smiled slightly before rewinding the tape a minute or two and then pushing play again. "Listen to this…"

            He sat on the bench next to her, watching the tape before hearing JR making his faux paux. He looked over at her, eyebrow arched. "And this is supposed to mean something?"

            She saw him trying to fight a smile and arched an eyebrow before locking him into a loose headlock. "Christian! He called Lance 'Edge'!! Of course it means something!!!"

            He was laughing as he tried to get her to loosen her grip. "It doesn't mean a thing Li! He made a mistake! It happens all the time!"

            "Not around here!" she returned brightly before he stood, finally loosening her grasp. "I think they're gonna try and get you two back together!!"

            Christian just shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know about that…have any more supporting evidence?"

            Lita just rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "They're working both of you back into tag team matches Blondie! You're pairing with Lance and tonight Edge is actually paired with RVD!! Can you believe it?!"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Yes. Why? Doesn't mean anything Lita. So we're both doing team-work again. I don't know how they'd get us back together onscreen in a believable fashion. That's all. Edge and I supposedly were in one of the most heated breakups for years in the WWF: can't ruin good business you know."

            Lita sighed melodramatically as she flipped the monitor back to the live feed. It was in the middle of the segment with the Rock and Hogan. Christian watched thoughtfully at the divided cheers of the crowd. "After all these years," he began quietly. "Suddenly, he shows up after a what, a five or six year absence, and he gets as many cheers as the Rock…"

            "I know…it's amazing. The man really is an icon of the sport though. Although part of that is blow and show, he really _did_ make the WWF. None of us would be here without him."

            Christian just nodded agreement thoughtfully as the confrontation ended with a match at Wrestlemania 18. They watched as Rock got his typical standing ovations. He was rushed as originally planned by Hall and Nash and yanked back up into the ring. Christian opened his mouth in surprise, automatically calling out the move he was about to see. "The Razor's Edge?!"

            Both watched as just that happened. Then the Rock was power bombed by Kevin Nash and the big leg-drop by Hogan. Hogan of course, taunting the crowds with his signature posturing from yesteryear: relics of the era of 'Hulkamania'. Both Christian and Lita watched silently as Hogan left the ring and pulled a hammer from a tool chest underneath the ring. Lita was pointing at the screen, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "…this isn't in the script…"

            "I know…" Christian trailed off as Hogan smacked the back of the Rock's head with the hammer. "Oh my God…did you hear that…?"

            They watched as 'nWo' was painted on his back and they left the ring rather nonchalantly. "Holy _shit_ Christian!! Somebody needs to get out there!! Oh my God, oh my God…I don't care much for Rocky, but the man didn't deserve _that_!!"

            They watched as the EMT's made their way down to the ring, carefully lifting a barely conscious Rock onto the board before wheeling him out. He was slipping in and out of consciousness as he was taken away from the ring. Christian pulled a shocked Lita back down next to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders soothingly. "Calm down…maybe it was added or something…"

            "Bullshit Christian!" she gasped, still staring at the screen. She started struggling against him, tugging viciously to loosen his grasp on her waist. "Damn it Christian! Let me the hell go!!"

            He maintained his strong grasp on her, holding her tighter. "I will NOT let you try and chase those psychopaths down Lita! You saw what thy just did to that man: one of our own!! What the hell do you think they'd do to you?! A _woman_?! I'd guess _rape_ wouldn't be totally out of the picture! Think a minute!!" She stopped at that sudden, frightening thought that was pushed at her. He felt her gulp as she thought about it…no; it probably wouldn't be that hard to believe. He loosened his grip slightly as he felt her stop struggling so much. "If that ever happened, Edge would be after them. So would I. So would Jeff and Matt. So would Austin: _again_. So would the Dudley's. Lita, just don't do this."

            She turned at the genuine concern in his voice. She met his pale gaze before falling into his arms. "That was horrible though…poor Rocky…"

            He sighed as he ran a hand down her fiery hair. "I know Li…we'll find out what happened soon…" 

            However, his thoughts were cut short as they witnessed the ambulance being stopped. As he watched, even Christian's blood ran cold at seeing the biggest icon of the sport, Hogan, running a semi into the side of the ambulance. Lita was practically sobbing as she watched. He turned her head away from the scene as he watched the disturbing reports. He just hoped Rock was okay…although after that, there was no telling. Then the three assholes saw what they had done and immediately turned tail and ran. He hoped they were tagged for premeditated assault. And he also hoped and prayed that Rock was all right…

            Neither Lita nor Christian were paying much attention until Goldust's music started playing. This was followed by Regal's entrance. Christian felt Lita tense at the sight of the man and just heard her voice. "That son of a bitch…"

            He sighed as he held her tighter against himself. They were the drunken strains of RVD's music as he made his way to the edge of the platform to the ring. He made eye contact with Goldust who just sneered at him. He lifted his head, the concern of the past few minutes events never leaving his face. He looked back at the sounds of Edge's music playing. Edge also looked incredibly troubled: Lita could tell they were going to make the quickest work of this match that they could. He stalked down to the ring edge with RVD, dropping the jacket from his shoulders as he did so.

            Lita got a quick glance of Edge's steel gray gaze before both he and RVD nodded, running into the ring. Both men did an excellent job considering their minds were anywhere _but_ in the ring right then. Towards the end, Edge of course almost went psycho, spearing both Goldust and then Regal. He then proceeded to apply a submission hold, actually making Regal tap out quickly. She couldn't help but giggle damply at the sight of Regal writhing in pain: which he _deserved_ as far as she was concerned. Christian shook his head with a slight smile as he rocked her back and forth slightly. The match was quick and fast-paced, both Rob and Edge working incredibly well together although that was the first time it had ever happened. 

            Both tuned out the monitor after that, just sitting with each other and their quiet thoughts. They were silent until the final match of HHH and Kurt Angle. Lita rolled her eyes at the countdown of Jericho's music playing. "Go-d, now he's doing commentary…what next?"

            "We can change the channel if you want."

            Lita just started laughing slightly. "Yeah, sure Christian. I guess Mr. 'Undisputed Champion' wants to show the world his wisdom. Lucky world."

            Christian chuckled gently at her sneering tone of voice. They both listened as Jericho made himself comfortable, feet on the desk and started talking, listening to the King make an effort to suck up, even though his mind was obviously elsewhere. Lita felt that even Kurt Angle was slightly distracted: he opted for no fireworks tonight. Instead, just gracefully making his way down to the ring. HHH had come down and the match was just underway when the door of Lita's dressing room swung open, showing in a troubled looking Edge. 

            Christian let her up as she ran over to Edge, burying her face against his chest. He just smoothed her hair back, tilting her chin up. "I'm fine Li…I was worried I wouldn't find you back here…"

            "I wouldn't have been if Christian would have let me go."

            "You actually talked her out of going?" Edge asked.

            "No, he just literally _wouldn't let me go_." Lita replied with a frown directed towards Christian who was just silent, head propped on his hand. He just shrugged.

            Edge sighed as he tilted her chin up, sharing a lengthy kiss. He felt her relax before letting go of her chin and pulling back slightly. "Be careful walking around the halls Lita. Always make sure you and every other Diva is walking with at least one of the guys. I wouldn't put _anything_ past those fucking lunatics."

            He felt her shudder slightly as she nodded. "I know. Christian already mentioned it…"

            Edge arched an eyebrow over her head towards his brother who just nodded slightly. He breathed a sigh as he ran fingers through her hair. "Edge?" he looked down at her before she continued. "Did you hear anything about Rocky?"

            He shook his head. "They didn't have anything. They got him out of that mangled heap and to the hospital. So, hopefully he'll be all right. Not much more they could tell any of us at the time."

            She nodded, hugging his waist tightly as she breathed in the clean scent of his aftershave. "I'm scared." Came as a quiet, almost inaudible declaration. 

            He kissed the top of her head gently. "Me too Li."

            Christian looked up at the door swinging open once more, expecting most likely one of the Hardy's…to which he wasn't disappointed. Actually, both Matt and Jeff had changed, grabbed their bags and rushed into the room, slamming the door once more. Both surrounded Lita, asking if she was okay and making sure everything was all right. Edge just sighed as he took a seat next to his sibling, letting their friend's fret over Lita a bit. Both Hardy's were always protective of her, but especially Matt: her well being always ranked above his personal safety. And he always claimed to be overprotective: Edge could hardly begrudge him that. He more appreciated it than anything else. 

            Jeff cocked his head, holding her at arm's length. "You didn't try and leave did you?"

            She was silent a moment before Christian answered. "Of course she did."

            "Lita!!? Why?!? You saw what those sons of bitches did to Rock, a man at least twice your size!" Matt barked, causing her to look between the Hardy brothers, back at the wall. 

            She heard Jeff sigh before wrapping her into a snug hug. "As long as you don't try it again. I don't want you to get hurt Lita…"

            She sighed before returning his hug, proceeding to pull Matt into it too. "I know…I'm sorry guys. I just wasn't thinking. But I already got the spiel from both Christian and Edge, so don't worry."

            "Good." Matt muttered before turning his head to the two brothers. "Thanks for keeping her here."

            Edge just pointed at Christian who nodded. Lita just glowered slightly at him from her spot between the Hardy's. She then pulled back with a sigh, walking over to her locker and packing her things into her duffel bag before grabbing it and hauling it up to her shoulder. The Hardy's were already out in the hallway, ready to go, as Edge and Christian came out, heading down to their respective dressing rooms to get their stuff. 

            A few minutes later, Lita, Matt and Jeff met both down at Christian's locker before all proceeded outside to the car to get back to the hotel for the night. Instead of the usually chatter in the group, it was fairly silent, everyone just left with their thoughts. Edge grabbed Lita's hand, rubbing the back as they walked outside. He noticed the Hardy's stop, briefly, almost unnoticeably before continuing and he looked up with a slight frown. "I figured you assholes would have been out of state by now." Christian sighed lightly as his brother opened his big mouth. They tell Lita not to bother with them and then _he_ proceeds to egg them on.

            "Why?" came the nonchalant reply. "Something happen?"

            Lita felt Edge start moving when she strengthened her grip on his hand, reminding him she was there. He stopped at the gentle pressure of her hand before shutting his mouth and proceeding to walk grudgingly. All members of the group were silent as they proceeded before hearing the voices behind them again. "Oh wait…who's the little girl? I don't think she needs a ragtag group like yours. Something a little more refined: like ours. Look at that group! Come on girl, what do you say? Leave the dyed and blonde freaks…"

            Lita glanced over her shoulder with a shake of her head. "Go to hell you sons of bitches. I don't want anything to do with you assholes."

            That response wasn't expected, needless to say. They heard approaching footsteps before Edge turned quickly, pushing Lita behind he and Christian and between Jeff and Matt. "Listen you bastards, she said she isn't interested. Fucking assholes! Take a hike! And if I _ever_ see any of you near her again you will have your hands more full than you already do!"

            The three opposite waited a moment, seeing that all four, plus Lita were more than ready to fight. One smirked. "Must be the jealous boyfriend, right?"

            "Damn straight! Now stay the hell away." Edge spat, his tense posture easing slightly.

            Christian was silent as he watched…he knew they weren't going to attack them tonight: not after what was hanging over their heads from earlier. He stood, turned and started towards the car they were sharing. Jeff slowly broke and stood to the side, waiting for the others a moment. Edge broke eye contact with a snarl and started stalking towards the car, pulling Lita with him as the Hardy's brought up the rear. 

            Christian had the car running as Jeff got in the passenger side, leaving Lita between Matt and Edge in the backseat. Everyone was quiet as he pulled out and into the road. Lita felt Edge tightly gripping her hand as he looked stonily out the dark window. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing manner and felt him relax slightly. Christian chose to break the silence over the car. "They wouldn't have attacked us tonight."

            "I know…" Jeff began as he started fiddling with the radio. "Especially after what they just did earlier."

            Christian just nodded. "Exactly. As soon as the smoke clears about this however, then everyone's fair game again."

            There was silence at that statement, everyone just looking thoughtfully out the windows and thinking. Edge just sighed. "Have you noticed what they're doing?"

            "What do you mean?" Matt asked, eyebrow arched as he looked over.

            "They're starting at the top and working their way down." He replied softly as Lita held his hand. "First, Austin's out of the picture. Then Rock is out. Who's next?"

            "Steve's only out until he gets out of Jail Edge." Lita replied.

            Edge snorted. "Yeah, and then what? He gonna get run over by a fucking semi next?"    Lita was silent as she thought of that point. Edge just continued. "I just don't know who's next."

            "Well…they're obviously starting at the top and making their way down as you said." Jeff confirmed as he looked back meeting steely eyes. "Take out Austin, the biggest name in the industry right now. Proceed to take out Rocky, who is right up there with him in popularity. They're taking out the big draw names. The most popular people."

            "So, who'd be next?"

            "Triple H…he just got back and everyone loves him: he's as big a fan favorite as Austin and Rock." Matt threw out, looking at the group. "After that, I don't know…"

            Lita finally spoke up at that point. "Big superstars…you and Jeff: the 'Hardy Boyz' being huge team favorites. The Dudley's too." She paused as she looked over at Edge. "And you…Edge, you just made yourself a _huge_ target!!"

            "No I-"

            "Yes you did." Came quietly from the driver. "You're another big singles star. They've obviously done their homework. As a matter of fact, there's another person that's a huge target without even trying to be for once…"

            "Chris?" Lita asked, suddenly not feeling well: she knew what Christian meant and he was right. Jericho held the biggest industry title…of course he'd be a logical target: but not yet. "Oh my God…they're going to use him aren't they?"

            Christian shrugged. "I don't know Lita…there's that possibility. He's painting himself a target with how he's been acting lately: they'll be sure to take advantage of that if they can."

            They were silent as he parked the car in the hotel lot. Everyone got out, grabbing their things before heading into the building. Lita was quiet as she watched everyone get off at the floor and going to their rooms for the night, leaving her with Edge who was still being abnormally quiet. He slid the keycard through the door, unlocking it as she followed him inside. "I wish you wouldn't have done that Edge…God, they're going to go after you now…they know you. And they know you care about me."

            He looked up as he dropped his bag and grabbed shorts from his nearby suitcase. "I won't lie to you and tell you I'll never do it again. I will happily defend you as often as I feel I should. This was one of those times. I don't care if they know me and know about you. Everybody _else_ knows, so why not? I imagine Vince is about in the middle of a heart attack right about now after tonight." He grabbed her hands as he met her eyes. "But, know this if nothing else Li…I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you: because you mean _far_ too much to me to let it. Okay?"

            "But-"

            He laid a finger over her lips. "We have bigger things to worry about now. Like how to get Jericho's head out of his own ass and warn him. Whether anyone likes him or not right now, he doesn't need to get killed or mangled."

            "I know…"

            Edge nodded as he pulled her closer. "We'll figure out what's going on Li…I promise. But until then, that's all I _can_ promise…and I hope you understand that."

            She nodded as best she could as she laid her head against his chest. "…I do for now Edge."

            The End of Chapter 4 

Author's Rambles~ Actually, this isn't a ramble; it's a _rant_ this time. You know, as I was watching RAW, something was made painfully clear to me. I understand wanting to put on a good show and entertain the populous or whatever. But, I do not, under any even _remote_ circumstances, like what they (being the WWF) did on that show. It was just blatant carnage, plain and simple: no redeeming value from that episode _at all_. I worked it into this series, but only by force since that's how I started this, being based on the shows. I was half-tempted to just omit it. However, being the cynical person that I am, I extended the violence for my own use (seems fair to me) in this series. So, while doing so, I just made this world I've 'created' a heck of a lot more complicated. So, on the whole, whether you thought that bullshit show was 'quality entertainment', or agree with me in it being extremely excessive, _useless_ violence on television, we've all got our opinions. So, rant _over_.

Author's Rambles continued~ Just a question for the readers: do you feel I'm doing a decent mix of 'reality' and the show that _we_ see on TV? For my own curiosity of course. With the above rant, I probably just made myself a few new enemies, which is fine and dandy. Nothing like a few opinions to annoy people that don't agree with you. I'll officially leave my soapbox right now: if you folks I haven't offended would respond to the above question, I'd appreciate it. Thanks in advance.


	5. Tangled Web V

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 5

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE.

Spoilers~ 02-21-02 Smackdown!

Notes~ The adventure continues as fueled by Vince McMahon and my own twisted imagination. ^^

Summary~ Hall gets his punk ass beat, Nash goes where he's unwelcome, and Lita makes sure to give poor Christian a hug. ^^

            She bounced as she finished changing into her clothes for the evening, happy to be back. She smiled as she snapped a necklace into place and stood in front of the mirror, fixing her makeup. The door behind her swung open, showing in Jeff, whose hair was a mess. She turned around, eyebrow arched. "Uh…what happened?"

            Jeff smiled sheepishly as he pointed to the hat he held and his rather messy hair. "Think you could give me a hand?"

            She shrugged before moving Edge's bag out of a chair and sitting. Jeff sat in front of her on the floor as he watched the replays of Monday and No Way Out as part of the show. He glanced back, watching as Lita dug around in her locker before grabbing a hairbrush and beginning to brush his hair. Both were silent as Lita carefully smoothed out all of the tangles in his blonde-orange hair. "I think the dye's coming out…"

            He nodded carefully. "Yeah, I know. That's why Shane's making me wear a hat: the bastard."

            Lita just laughed. "Well, might not be a bad idea Jeff…"

            "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side Lita!!"

            Her giggles swam in the room as she finished brushing his hair. "Well! The dye's coming out and it looks a little funky Jeff! So…I guess we need to figure out a way to do your hair so the hat stays on…"

            Both were silently thinking a couple of minutes. "Hmm…"

            "I've got it!" Lita sang as she began to work on his hair again. 

            After helping fix Jeff's hair, Lita sat on her chair watching as Christian and Edge's match was getting started. She smiled as she watched Edge come out at a stalk, looking out at the crowd…his light frown melted into a smile as he listened to the people cheering for him. She laughed at the 'Edge' sign out in the crowd: no wonder he was smiling. He bit down the smile and stalked out to the ring. 

Poor Christian…they made sure his pyros weren't working properly: his character was getting run through the mill. He pouted huffed and frowned as he continued down to the ring. She was trying to remember when they last scheduled him for a win…it had been awhile. Lita loved to watch Christian in character…he was snobby, bratty, petty and annoying as hell sometimes: but she loved him. Good thing he wasn't like that behind the scenes: he'd be unbearable. She stuck her tongue out at that thought and proceeded to watch the siblings lay into each other. 

They were kind of like two blonde whirlwinds. Both quick and light-footed. The match went back and forth before Edge tried to get the Edge-cution: which Christian reversed into the Unprettier, but couldn't quite get it executed. Eventually it fell out and Edge made Christian tap with that new submission move he'd been employing lately: it seemed quite effective. Edge smiled as he won the match, quickly leaving the ring and casting a final glance at the arena before going through the curtain to the back. 

She watched as Christian sat quietly in the ring, holding her own breath at what she knew was coming…this didn't fall in with her conspiracy on the WWF getting the brothers back together in the ring, but you never know…it might still happen. She could hear his voice hitching slightly as he spoke, telling people what he thought they expected and what they certainly weren't going to get. He then dropped the bomb on the audience. "Well, as of right now, I QUIT!"

He rolled out of the ring and part of the crowd seemed rather shocked: which was exactly what they were hoping for. Lita hurried from her dressing room and over to the back entrance from the ring. She waited until Christian came through, the pout and tears melting off at his first step through. He smiled slightly as Lita ran over, catching him in a hug. He just laughed. "What was that for?!"

"I think you need a hug Christian!!" Lita replied with a laugh as she let go of him. "You had me convinced and I knew what was happening!!"

Christian just laughed as they started walking towards his dressing room. "Well thank you Li, I feel better already."

She smiled, bobbing her head. Jeff and Matt were coming down the hallway, looking for Rob, Lance and the Dudley's. Christian held a hand up in confusion at Jeff's head. Jeff just pouted. "Shane's a bastard. Don't ask."

"Ooo-kay." He shrugged as he watched the Hardy's continue down the hall. He looked down at Lita who was grinning. "Pigtails? I assume that was you…"

Giggling interrupted his sentence as Lita just shrugged happily. "Well! It was the best I could come up with! Shane made Jeff wear a hat because the orange dye had washed out pretty badly by this point. So, he's kind of blonde-orange right now!! It looks funky! And there are bits of red streaks right now too…some kind of weird color change or something."

"He's a strange one, very true." Christian conceded before stopping at his door. "Tell Edge I need to talk to him when he gets a minute, would you?"

"Sure! I'll probably see him soon!" she smiled as she waved and walked down the hall. She stopped, glancing at a monitor at Steve Austin onscreen and smiling demonically at his rather frightened captive: Lita couldn't help but grin as the camera cut out. She could only _imagine_ what Steve was doing at this point.

Steve sighed happily as he leaned against the back of the chair Scott Hall was sitting in: actually, the man was duct-taped down. Steve grinned at his confined 'friend'. "You know what?" Hall was silent of course: having one's mouth taped shut will do that. "I think it's gonna be fun kicking your all's asses. Wanna a beer?"

Silence greeted him. He smacked Hall's arm none-too-gently with the tire iron. "I just asked you a question boy, speak up." He waited a beat. "Silent treatment? That ain't neighborly."

Taking a long drink of the beer, Steve tapped his chin thoughtfully with the end of the tire iron. "You know boy, getting hit with one of these ain't fun. Neither's getting hit with a shovel, bottles, thrown through glass, getting run over by a truck. Neither is getting smacked in the head with a championship belt. Which reminds me." He spun Hall around to face him, looking eye to eye. "You're one of the three sons of bitches that cost me that match. Well, made me lose worse than was supposed to happen. Jericho hitting me, sure. But. _But_…you three little punks coming out and embarrassing me? Ain't gonna happen boy. That was your mistake."

Steve started pushing Hall and his chair out into the hallway and passing by different doors. He passed a couple of people who wisely chose to ignore what was going on. Steve on the other hand was happily holding a beer bottle and pushing the chair. "Hey! After that heartfelt apology on television today, I'll bet you'll be _real_ happy to know I talked to Rock today! And I'm damn sure he was watching that legally prepared, heartfelt, bullshit apology you boys presented today. Did you feel better after getting that off of your all's chests'? I bet you did…"

He brought the chair to a stop by rolling it harshly into a brick wall: Hall's knees hit, grating painfully against the rough concrete. Steve grinned maliciously again as he looked at the surroundings: a janitor's closet: that works. "Well. We can wait for your sorry pals here: after all, I'm sure they'll be by for you, right? Being all loyal and dedicated? Kind of like how they left you behind when you couldn't keep up? That's okay though. I know they'll be back by. And I can't wait, cause I'll be over there." He pointed the iron at the dark corner before turning and getting in his face once more. "And when they do, I'll be ready for them."

Lita had gone back to her dressing room as she waited for Edge: he probably ran to get a quick shower after his match. She had the monitor on, returning from after walking out with the Hardy's and Rob…that had gone well. They won and that was in fact always good. She smiled as she flipped to the next page in her book, "The River Ki". She continued reading as the door creaked open and shut once more: had to be another superstar. Although not one of the rowdier ones: the door opened uninvited so to speak, but didn't slam. She glanced up with a smile before it melted off and she stood with a frown. "Did you get lost?"

Hands went up in peace as he smirked slightly. "Nope. Found who I was looking for…"

She continued to frown as she set her book down on the seat she had vacated. "I recommend you leave: I'm asking politely even though that's the farthest thing from my mind right now."

He arched an eyebrow before advancing slowly with a shrug. "I actually just wanted to talk to you." She stood her ground, watching carefully as he continued speaking. "I want to know more about you…I haven't been here long you know."

"And you won't be here much longer if everyone else has any say in it Nash. Take a fucking hike; you have _no_ business being in this room. Hell, in this _building_ even!"

He just smiled slightly, pushing long brown hair behind his shoulder. He continued to approach, unnerving her slightly…he was probably three times her size at least…and much stronger…this might not be good… He just shrugged again. "Hey Red, I just want to have a conversation. Tell me about yourself."

"Gee, let's see…I'm vindictive, not-single, have a bad temper, a horrible mouth and boyfriend also with a horrible mouth that will knock you on your ass when he finds out you came in here. Oh yeah, I also have this tendency to tell guys that don't deserve my attention, that 'Just saying no' isn't just a anti-drug slogan. Good enough?" she spat, arms folded over her chest.

"You're certainly the spunky one…no wonder you have those boys falling all over themselves. Not only do you have an opinion, you're beautiful too…dangerous combination."

Her hazel eyes cooled as she narrowed her gaze, wondering what his weak point was…probably his side since that's where Austin hit him with the iron: that probably hurt like a bitch. Timely escape was looking like the best option: she could find…well, the Hardy's, the Dudley's, Rob, Triple H, Lance, Christian, Kurt, Undertaker, Kane…hell even Jericho if she _really_ had too. Her attention swung back as he stopped far too close to her, looking down: damn, the man was tall…She looked up with a sneer. "I've told you what you wanted: now _leave_ asshole. I think I've seen more than enough of the NWO to satisfy me for…well, until I die."

His hand came up, gently holding the side of her neck: he could feel her tense under his hand. "Calm down."

She grit her teeth as his face came closer to her own. "Back the hell up!!" this was punctuated with an unhealthy low blow, causing him to double over with a whimper. "Aw, did that hurt? Damn. Well, I'm not sorry just so you know." 

She walked around, intending to leave and find one of the guys but was pulled to a stop as he grabbed a handful of red hair. She stopped with a pained cry. He just growled as he yanked her closer: Lita closed her eyes, wondering what the best course of action would be now. Maybe if she let him kiss her he'd loosen his grip and she could get the hell out of there. But suddenly, the grip was gone and Nash was on his back, slammed into the locker. Lita looked up, fully expecting Edge: instead, she saw a pair of pure blue eyes with that head of blonde and red streaked hair. He glanced over. "Did he do anything to you?" she was silent, mouth open in shock as she continued to stare at her savior. "Lita? Are you okay?"

He put a hand on her arm, gently shaking her. She swallowed her surprise. "…yeah, I'm fine Chris…thank you…very much."

He nodded briefly before motioning towards the door. "We need to get you out of here before he comes too again. I saw Edge a few minutes ago coming from the showers. Come on."

She nodded, following him silently out of the room, wondering if she was imagining things…probably. But she didn't think she had gotten hit too hard recently. She shook her head as he pointed down the hallway, at Edge who was talking to Christian. "There you go. Be more careful Lita…"

And with that, Jericho walked into his dressing room and quietly shut the door, leaving her stunned in the hallway. She shook her head before hurrying over to Edge and Christian who looked up at her approach. Edge pulled her into a hug, his damp hair still hanging in his face. "You okay Lita? You look a little shaken up."

She pulled a thoughtful breath before meeting his steel gray gaze. "Yeah…but, Nash came into the dressing room a few minutes ago. That just kind of unnerved me but-"

"WHAT?!" Edge spat, grabbing her upper arms. "Is the son of a bitch still there?! Did he do anything to you??"

"Um…I think he had every intention of kissing me but-"

"The fucking bastard is going to get his ass kicked!!"

"But he didn't do anything. Because Chris stopped him."

"Benoit isn't back yet…"

"I know." She replied quietly as she held Edge's hand. "It was Jericho. Speared him into the lockers."

"Yeah, bless his little black heart." Christian stated, eyebrow arched. He watched as Edge kissed her forehead and than began stalking down the hallway. "Uh, bro?"

He was ignored, so he shrugged and he and Lita began walking after him down the hall. They went into the dressing room after him, seeing Edge stalking around the empty room. "The son of bitch left of course. Cowardly bastard." 

"I wouldn't worry too much Edge." Christian began with a little smirk. "Did you see Austin duct-taping Hall into a chair? I hate to be in that man's place right now. Austin can be such a fun-loving vindictive bastard on occasion." Edge couldn't help but smile slightly in response. 

Hogan looked up as Nash reentered the room. "Dude? Where were you?"

Nash held a hand to the back of his head. "Nowhere important. Red's got hers coming to her though. And that little punk that interrupted too."

Hogan snorted. "That right? Girl half your size give you what for? That's embarrassing…"

Grumbling reached his ears as Nash took a seat. "We need to find Scott."

"Want to go now?"

"Yeah…we need to find…something though. Austin had that damn tire iron which hurt like hell."

Hogan nodded in response. "Yeah…well, come on, let's find him and get the hell out of here."

They carefully walked out, picked up whatever happened to be handy that looked like it would hurt if swung with and continued on their way. They went through the different rooms, looking carefully around before heading to the next. They finally reached the lower level of the arena. Finally, they spotted him in the small room. "Scott! You all right?" 

Both went in, dropping the would be weapons before getting clocked from behind. Austin grinned again as he cheerfully pushed Hall's chair into the hall and locked the gate behind them. "Have a nice stay assholes!" Both jumped up, fuming, trying to get out of the room: but to no avail. 

Edge laughed as he watched Hogan and Nash try and get out of the locked closet. "Assholes! You deserve it!!"

Lita rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand pointing at the screen, turning him to face her. His hands slid down to her waist as he looked at her a moment. "Are you sure you're okay Li…?"

"I'm fine sugar…" she drawled out, her southern accent coming out, drawing a smile from him. 

His hands rubbed up and down her waist as he met her warm gaze. "Sugar?"

She nodded as she looked up, hugging him tighter. "Sure are…"

He just chuckled. "I see…did you want to head out yet? I know we all have to catch a plane from the airport for the next show."

"Sure, that's fine, if you'd like. I think Bubba Ray, D-Von, Stacy, Trish, Jeff, Matt, Kane, Rob, Lance, Christian, Stephanie and her brother are ready to go and just waiting right now. I think pretty much everyone's ready to go, just waiting on Hunter and Taker to finish up their match. And Steve to finish torturing the big, bad NWO."

Edge laughed. "Yeah, let's stay in that case! Hall's gonna wished he never came back!"

She nodded with a shake of her head and a slight smile as he pulled her back into the chair. They were watching the match quietly, that ended up not happening anyway. Then Steve came in the arena: in his truck. They watched as he pushed Hall out of the truck, dragging him up into the ring and beating the hell out of him. Steve was happily causing mass chaos as he drank beer and run back to his truck, strange look on his face. He reaching inside, pulling out a paint can with a grin, and shaking it as he went up the steps. 

The crowd was giving suggestion on what to write, when Steve paused and nodded before being to write: '3:16' it was. He had a few more beers before getting out of the ring. Lita looked over at Edge as he smirked at the defeat in the ring. "Okay, that was good, I have to admit: go Austin!"

Lita shook her head with a smile as she watched her boyfriend. His smile was contagious and really just made her happy. She leaned over, breathing in his ear. "I love your smile…have I told you that lately…?"

He pause, licking his lips at how close she suddenly was. "Not really, no…"

She giggled softly as she started laying kisses under his ear. "Well, I do…such a pretty smile…"

He could feel his own heartbeat quicken as she laid a trail of kisses down his neck, biting gently. He sighed as she continued, just enjoying her pleasant attentions. His fingers played gently in her long red hair before she looked up with heated eyes. "Do you like what I do Edge?"

He chuckled, running fingers down her neck. "I _love_ what you do Li." She smiled as he arched an eyebrow as he continued. "Although it's gonna be a _loooong_ plane ride now…"

Her gentle giggling made him smile again regardless. He pulled her chin up, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. He deepened it slightly, pleased at her return of the kiss as she straddled his lap in the chair, her fingers tangling in his long blonde hair. The door slamming opening interrupted the moment before the pulled apart, just staring at each other. A sigh came from the door and both looked up at the sight of Christian in the doorway, hands on his hips. "It is gonna be a _looong_ plane ride. God…" He turned as he rolled his eyes, walking out the door again. "We're getting ready to go guys…hurry up!"

Lita just smiled as she grabbed her bag and Edge grabbed his. He took her hand, heading out the door. "You know, I'm going to have to compliment Steve on his handling of Hall…it was pretty funny."

She nodded agreement. "I wonder if I can talk him into going after Nash next?"

Edge snorted. "Li, you can talk anyone into _anything_!"

She looked up with a dusky smile. "Is that why I have you?"

He just smirked in return as he looked down at her. "Maybe."

The End of Part 5 

Author's Mini-Ramble~ HAH! I _told_ you I like Chris Jericho!! Lol…*pets top of Chris' head* Such a hero…^^ Sweet Chris…I guess that means I'll be making you act like an ass again next chapter…lol…


	6. Tangled Web VI

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 6

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE: thank you. *bows and leaves stage *

Spoilers~ Of course…Monday RAW, 02-25-02

Notes~ Have I mentioned recently that this whole NWO angle just royally sucks in my oh so humble opinion…? Oh! Not since last chapter, right? ;) Anyway, it does. Now I'm going out of my way when I'm writing chapters to purposely look for ways to hurt the NWO…that's not what my writings supposed to be about!! LOL…^^ _Siggghhhh_~

Summary~ Nash delivers a friendly threat and 'the group' discusses tactics. Also, watch for the inserting of (probably) tacky humor here and there…lol…^^

            She watched as Edge shook his blonde head, mimicking the words of the speaker onscreen. He shook his head a final time with a snort. "Damn! When the hell are they going to stop whining?! Nobody cares Hall!!"

            "Edge….geez…"

            "What?!" He turned facing her. "Lita!  As soon as I get the chance I'm kicking Nash's ass! Hall and Hogan can get the shit beat out of them by someone else that now has a grudge against them!"

            She shook her head with a slight smile before turning back to the mirror and brushing her long hair. "You really need to go on a vacation Edge…first the problems with Regal and now this mess…you're going to be so messed up by the time Wrestlemania gets here."

            She heard him sigh before standing and stepping behind her seat, gently taking the brush from her hands. He began running the brush through her hair as her eyes closed. This man was a case of extremes constantly…he projected a lot of heat towards almost everyone else except close friends…and then things like this. He was so gentle, careful and kind…it made her want to melt into a little puddle usually. He smiled leaning down and kissing the side of her neck. "Are you purring?"

            "Almost…"

            He just chuckled as he finished, handing the brush back to her. He sat back into his chair, watching as she finished getting ready for the evening…she was walking out the Hardy's shortly. Edge crossed his hands over his waist as he leaned back, watching her apply lipstick and eye shadow. She was beautiful in his opinion: a person would have to blind not to see that…but she was also intelligent, brave and talented…he certainly couldn't complain. "So what's with that shirt Li?"

            "Hmm?" she turned, her hair falling over her eye before she smiled again. "What do you mean?"

            "It's neon yellow!!" he stated. .

            Lita just laughed as she spun, modeling the shirt. "We were told it would glow under the lamps when we came out! Isn't that cool!!"

            Edge arched an eyebrow. "Explains why Jeff wanted the same color."

            She winked as the door flew open and Matt stuck his head in the door. "Hey Li! We need to go! We're on in like, five if that!!"

            "I'll be right there Matt!" she replied smiling down at Edge before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Be good while I'm gone."

            "Be careful while I'm not there." He replied, eyeing her a moment.

            She waved a hand as she went out he door. "I can take care of myself Edge! You know that!!"

            Edge just watched the match up between the Hardy's and Billy and Chuck: it was a good match he had to admit. Seeing Billy land on his head from a 'Lita-canrana' made him cheer for her even though he was in the room by himself. Of course, the tag champs remained such despite the Hardy's effort: he sighed. Sometimes the scripts just sort of sucked…this was one of those times. 

            A few minutes later, all three came into the room, Matt and Lita laughing as they did so. Edge arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

            "It works! I swore it would work!!" Jeff exclaimed brightly as he flailed his hat around. 

            "Right Jeff…"

            "Oh, maybe it'll work next time!! Besides, you shouldn't have tried to nail him with the Swanton!"

            Jeff sat heavily down on a bench as he played with the hat. Lita just smiled as stood behind him, playing with the now streaky orange-blonde hair in now disarrayed pigtails. He just sighed as Lita continued to smile slightly before breaking into a grin. "Magic pigtails?"

            "Well it's true! It's damn true!" Jeff shot back as Matt just laughed at the absurdity of that statement coming from Jeff Hardy's mouth. Edge just rolled his eyes. 

            "Wow…they're doing some _major_ ass kissing tonight…"

            Jeff snorted his drink at that comment. He was viciously rubbing his nose as the group around him laughed hysterically. "I'll be breathing pop for a week! Never do that again damn you!"

            Edge just continued to laugh at his friend's expense. "Well, its true rainbow bright."

            Lita nodded vaguely as she watched Jericho twirling Stephanie around and barking orders like normal…her thoughts trailing to last Smackdown, almost inadvertently. Jericho and his timely, and more than welcome rescue against Nash. That was one of those unexpected, pleasant surprises. She was brought from her thoughts by the raunchy conversation going on around her. "I wonder what's on that tape?" Matt asked, eyebrow arched with a grin. 

            "Ah, don't even go where I think you're going with that!" Jeff smirked as he took another drink of his pop.

            Edge just laughed. "I guess that's _one_ way to get your enemy where it hurts: live on national TV, your worst enemy having sex with your _almost _ex-wife!"

            Matt just nodded agreement. "And knowing Jericho's rather pompous behavior shall we say, that would be interesting, 'eh?"

            "Shit dude!" Edge just laughed. "Jeff's right, stop where you're at! Damn!"

            Lita rolled her eyes at that final comment as Christian's spot came on with DDP. She could almost tell he was having a hard time not breaking into laughter at Arn and Page. But, he faked his 'smile' rather badly and they left. She just thought DDP scaring poor Christian was funny: but at least it got him out of that 'I Quit!' thing. "Finally…" she breathed.

            The three guys turned towards the monitor, seeing Steve Austin. "All right! Go Austin! Kick his sorry pansy ass!! Hell, kick _all_ their asses!!" Edge hollered at the screen. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck as he hunched over his chair, watching Austin trash-talk Hall.

            Lita felt Edge's arms tense around her as the Intercontinental Champion, Regal came down the walkway to comment on the top contender match. She heard Rob had it, but any of the men would put on a great show. As they showed Regal on screen, Edge just flipped off the television with a double salute and sneer.

            "What's that? A bad Austin imitation?" Jeff asked, eyebrow arched.

            "No, it's me wishing him luck, the bastard!!" Edge spat as he slouched back into his chair, Lita still in his lap. "I hope Rob just beats the hell out of him!" he paused. "What did you mean, _bad_ imitation?!"

            Jeff ignored him. "Why aren't you in there again?"

            Edge rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Something about my temper or some other bullshit like that…"

            "Yeah, whatever could they be talking about?" Matt asked with a drawl, clearly not getting why Edge was missing that point. "You do have a temper man! A bad one!" Grumbling reached their ears as Edge settled down into his seat again with a sigh. 

            Lita hummed as she packed her bag as Christian and Edge talked outside the doorway. She finished packing and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door with a smile. "Guys ready to go?"

            "Yeah. I think we're riding with the Hardy's aren't we?"

            Christian nodded. "Yeah. Matt needs someone else to help drive. He doesn't trust Jeff and I don't trust you."

            "Ha ha, funny."

            Christian just smiled at his brother as they began towards the exit. Lita paused a second. "Guys? Do you mind if I stop and find Steve real quick? I won't be long."

            "Sure, go ahead. We'll go find Jeff and Matt, okay?"

            She nodded with a smile in thanks as she hurried down the hall towards where Austin was taken after his injury. She stopped at the 'infirmary' of sorts before quietly entering. Debra was with Steve, holding onto his hand as the doctor looked at his knee. She looked up with a slight smile. "Hey."

            "Hey Debra. Steve: are you all right?" she paused with a shake of her head. "That was stupid, of course not. Are you okay as you can be I guess?"

            Steve managed a slight smirk. "You've always had a way with words Lita-girl. My knee's messed up bigger than shit now of course…little punk bastards are going to pay…"

            "Will you be able to compete in Wrestlemania?"

            He nodded. "I plan on it whether I'm supposed to or not. That little ass isn't going to take me out that damn quick." He paused with a wince before facing Lita again. "I heard Nash made a move for you!! Is that true?!"

            She looked to the side with a shrug. "Guess you could say that…it didn't work though."

            "One of those boys you hang out with help you?"

            She paused momentarily. "Yeah, you could say that."

            He nodded. "Good. Those bastards come near you again, let one of us know though: we don't want you or any other woman getting hurt, okay?"

            She nodded with a slight smile. "All right Steve! I came to check on you, not get lectured!"

            Debra flashed a small smile. "Oh, you know how he gets Lita. That he's fired up from earlier doesn't help obviously."

            Lita just smiled with a nod. She reached over, hugging Debra before reaching down and hugging Steve as well. "Well, I need to go: the guys are waiting for me. Hey! Let me know how you're doing tomorrow!"

            He nodded. "I will. Now go on: those boys probably want to leave."

            She smiled before turning out the door with a wave back at the couple. "She's going to have her hands full with Edge, the Hardy's _and_ then the NWO boys after her too."

            "I know." Steve growled as they wrapped up his leg. "Hopefully not for long though." Debra just nodded as the doctors finished. 

            Lita hung onto her duffel bag as she went through the halls looking for her group, passing greeting to Stephanie and Molly as she went. Triple H stopped her a moment, having a quick chat: she complimented him on the raunchy jokes earlier. He just laughed and went on his way with a wave. "Well, well, well."

            She paused, closing her eyes momentarily before looking back and up. "What _now_?"

            He smiled slightly. "Just wanted your thoughts on poor Austin: the asshole."

            Her gaze narrowed as she poked him in the chest, not in the least frightened as he verbally attacked one of her friends. "Listen you son of a bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but Steve will take down Hall any day. Just like Rocky will get Hogan. I personally am waiting to see who _you_ provoke: then I can accompany them down to the ring and watch them beat your sorry ass into the ground!"

            "Hey, I can only _hope_, right?" he stopped with a smirk. "I heard you like to use that flying hurricanrana on opponents: they call it a 'Lita-canrana' here right? I wouldn't mind that positi-"

            A fist shoved unceremoniously into his face cut off his tirade. He took a step back, hand to his lip that was now bleeding. He wiped the blood away before taking a stance. "Who the hell are you _boy_?"

            "Stay the hell away from Lita you son of a bitch! She obviously doesn't want a fucking thing to do with you! What don't you understand about that?! Being in WCW dull your senses that much Nash? Damn!" Edge spat as Lita took half a step to his left. She glanced back, seeing Christian watching behind and Matt and Jeff coming around the corner almost at a dead run. They slid to a stop as Nash held his hands up, smirk firmly in place.

            "I think I get the idea boys. No need for violence."

            "Everyone will remember that the next time you try and end someone's career asshole!" Lita sighed as that came from her boyfriend's big mouth: he just never learned really…

            Nash leaned in close with a cat-like smile. "Yeah…and you never know who'll be next: right _Edge_? A _big_ name…a hot up and coming singles star, right? That's you, isn't it? Your brother maybe? Those Hardy kids behind you? You just never know, do you…?"

            He smiled before turning and walking off, Edge never backing down or breaking his tense posture at those parting words. Lita reached a hand over, grabbing his hand as he resisted the urge to just take him down now and beat him within an inch of his life. She felt how tense he was as she rubbed his hand. "Edge…Edge? Hey, snap out of it sugar."

            He looked down as she drawled out the last word, managing to catch his attention. He took one breath before lifting her hand to his lips, kissing the back. "I think we need to talk to Jericho."

            Lita nodded. "Yeah. I can talk to Stephanie when we get to the next city. I don't think she's aware of everything going on lately…" 

He nodded as they all went out the doors of the arena. "That'd probably be a good idea since she's hanging around Chris onstage right now. Make sure she's ready for the shit to hit the fan…"

Matt was up early, as per usual for him as he sipped coffee in the room he was sharing with Jeff. Jeff was still passed out in his bed underneath a stack of blankets of course. Matt sighed as he grabbed the keycard and headed to the neighboring door and stopped at 311. He knocked quietly, unsure if she would be awake. He waited a moment before hearing shuffling behind the closed door. It was quiet before the locks unbolted and she sent him a sleepy smile. "I'm sorry Lita…I didn't wake you did I?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. But, it's all right. Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, stepping in as she shut and locked the door once more. She fixed herself a cup of tea as Matt sighed quietly again. Edge was still asleep, spilled over the whole bed as he hugged Lita's pillow in rest. He shook his head with the slightest of smiles. Lita smiled as they headed over to the balcony, stepping out, leaving the door slightly ajar. Both sat at the small table as they sipped their respective drinks. She turned her head. "So. What's wrong Matt?"

He shrugged slightly, rolling the cup between his fingers. "I guess I'm just worried."

She nodded. "What about?"

"Everything I guess…" he paused. "I don't know. Nash basically threatened everyone yesterday: guess I'm worried about who exactly he had in mind, you know?"

"I'm almost positive they have their next person picked out." She shrugged slightly. "We were talking about it before, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So you think it's Hunter?"

Lita paused. "Well…I did."

"But not anymore?"

"No." she shook her head. "Hunter's in the main event of Wrestlemania. Anything happens to him and Vince will be absolutely livid. He's already pissed according to most: they're taking this angle way too far. So, they'll stay away from him: at least until afterwards."

Matt was silent as he nodded. "That makes sense…but who do you think's next?"

Lita shook her head again before taking a sip of tea. "There are so many people that could be targeted right now. I know that you, Jeff, Christian and especially Edge are on Nash's personal hit list now. But, the one I'm mainly worried about right now is Chris…"

Matt was quiet as he sipped his now cool coffee in thought. "…true. He has the big title. But I think he's making himself an easy target right now too."

Lita nodded. "That's part of the problem: his behavior has been terrible lately: he's pushed pretty much everyone away. No one's there to watch his back, you know?"

"They'd just paint a target on the him if there was." Matt snorted.

"Matt…" Lita shot him a frown before settling back. "Even if you're probably right though…I don't know. I hope we can talk to him today before the show. Stephanie and I are going out for lunch today, so I can talk to her then…but Chris…"

"Ordinarily I wouldn't bother saying this, but Lita, I think you should be the one to talk to him. I know he said some really nasty, stupid things to you, but he trusts you most. Even now."

She hesitated a moment before nodding tentatively. "…I know Matt. Edge and I were already talking about it…he said the same thing as you. But I don't know… Christian said he'd try but if that didn't work _then_ I would try."

"That would probably work if that's what you want. Christian's the most levelheaded besides you of this group anyway." Matt smiled as Lita giggled softly.

"That wasn't very nice…" Both looked over to the next balcony at Jeff who was yawning. 

"Why Jeff Hardy, you're up early." Lita smiled at him as she tipped her mug in his direction.

He just waved a hand, scratching the back of his head. He then proceeded to step onto the balcony edge and Lita almost dropped her glass. "Jeff!? What the hell are you doing!?"

He smiled before jumping to their balcony, landing next to his brother who wisely decided to move a moment before. He grabbed Matt's cup, draining it. "Bleah. Cold. Need hot caffeine beverage…"

Lita managed to pry her jaw off the ground before wrapping an arm roughly around Jeff's neck. "_Never_ do that again. _Ever_."

Jeff coughed before she let go. He nodded, rubbing his neck. "Fine! I won't long as you're not watching."

"Would you shut that Hardy up Lita?!" came from in the room and Lita smiled at Edge who now had his head under her pillow. Some more indistinguishable, most likely very colorful muttering came from under the pillow clamped down over his head. 

Lita smiled as she led the brother's into the room and poured Jeff some tea. "Matt? Would you like some?"

"Nah. I had plenty coffee."

She nodded as she and Matt sat at the small table in the room, Jeff sitting on the end of the bed near them. Jeff yawned again. "So. What are we doing?"

"Well…I'm going out with Steph today at lunch so I can talk to her then. And I think Christian's going to try and talk some sense into Jericho today." She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

Jeff snorted. "Not that he'll pay any attention. Hopefully he doesn't get himself killed being an ass."

"And how did Christian end up getting the task of talking to Jerky again?" Matt asked.

Lita shrugged sheepishly as Jeff just chuckled. "He probably wanted to keep Edge from ramming his fist down somebody else's throat-" he was cut off by being unceremoniously kicked off the end of the bed, landing with a thump. "HEY!"

Matt and Lita laughed as Jeff had to keep from spilling his tea everywhere and landed on his rear end on the floor. He glared over the edge of the bed at Edge who was grinning, eyes closed. "Whoops."

"Asshole."

Edge just chuckled in response as he stretched. "So, we have a plan for today? Li's talking to Steph and Christian is talking to Jericho?"

"Right." Lita confirmed before looking a little downcast. "I just hope Chris listens. It's so dangerous for him right now…"

"Well, look at it this way Li," Edge sat up, looking over at her. "He brought it on himself. You know that."

Lita just nodded in response. "I know Edge. I just hope we can help him."

"Even if he doesn't really deserve it." Jeff replied quietly from where he leaned against the bed, rolling the cup thoughtfully between his hands.

The End of Chapter 6 

Author's Rambles~ Well…the only reason I cut it here was because it was getting longer than the other chapters and I was told my chapters are already longer than 'normal' (uh…whatever that may mean…even though I agree. ^^;). I'll be writing the next, related to this one: probably just the conversations. So, that'll be done soon I hope. I still don't like the NWO…it's really annoying me. However, they will get what is coming to them *insert evil laughter here *. ;) I want to also pass on a thank you note to those that leave me feedback for this series: I do appreciate it VERY much!! ^^ Thanks! ^^ …hm…maybe I can start the next chapter of 'Friends & Lovers' now…or I could work on that 8 page art history paper due next Friday…choices, choices…lol…^^

            More Author's Rambles~ _Sigh_… well, one of my prof's told me that he didn't like my writing today. I just can't win…damn…so that was rather depressing this afternoon. He doesn't like my style and I'm too wordy (which is true admittedly), but still!! XP Just can't win…okay, enough ranting…lol…^^;;;


	7. Tangled Web 6.5

Title~ _This Tangled Web We Weave…_

Part 6A

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13 (although that's probably lower because Edge isn't featured in it…lol…)

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^ Although I wish…

Spoilers~ Nope. ^^

Notes~  You should have read Part 6 for this to make sense. Because this picks up at the end of 6 actually. ^^ No NWO bashing: in this chapter. ;) Well, the story anyways…now the Author's rambles I make NO promises. Lol…^^

Summary~ Lita warns Stephanie about what's going on. Christian (poor guy) gets to have a chat with Jericho. ^^;; Expect this shorter than my normal parts. ;)

            Lita watched as Stephanie was pointing in a shop window at a skirt that caught her eye. She was talking excitedly, making plans to stop in and try it on if at all humanly possible. Lita shook her head with a smile. "I thought we were getting lunch Steph?"

            "We are!" she paused a moment before shrugging with a smirk. "Or, will. Whichever."

            They continued down the street, companionable silence between them, which was unusual: typically, both were chatting up a storm. They made it to the restaurant and took a seat at the small table. Stephanie looked speculatively over her menu at the redhead across from her. "So what's going on Lita?"

            "Hm?"

            Stephanie just titled her head. "We don't get to go out to lunch much any more, and normally when we do there's no silence. So something must be going on to have _you_ that distracted."

            Lita nodded as she set the menu down and took a breath. "Have you seen what the NWO's been doing?"

            She nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Good lord, yes. Dad's furious. I don't see why he doesn't just get rid of them. He said something about not being able to until this storyline is played out. Which is hopefully soon."

            Lita nodded, wondering. "Yes, but have you been in the back much? More of the behind the scenes stuff?"

            Stephanie paused. "Well, I've heard some bits and pieces, but not much. Test has told me about the few things he's seen, but that's it. Why? What's going on?"

            A sigh escaped Lita's lips as the waiter dropped off drinks and took orders. She looked back across the table. "It's really horrible Steph! I'm really worried about Chris!"

            "Why? He doesn't have any interaction with the NWO."

            Lita shook her head. "I know, but I'm almost positive they're going to go after him: I'm not the only one who thinks so either!"

            Stephanie arched an eyebrow as she looked over the rim of her glass. "Do you have a line of reasoning or…?"

            "Okay, look at it this way." Lita began, talking animatedly. "Who have they taken down so far?"

            "Well…Rocky and Steve."

            "Right! Now, you can tell, they're starting at the top and working their way down. Take down Rock, the 'People's Champion'. Then, try and get Austin locked up: that didn't work so they try and mess him up before Wrestlemania too. They're two huge-draw names. Now, following a logical line of reasoning, who would be next to take care of to take down the top rung of talent?"

            "Hunter." Stephanie stated with a look of unrest in her eyes. 

            Lita shook her head. "That's what I thought at first, but he's not the logical next step. You yourself said Vince was livid: and everyone knows it. Hunter's in the main event at Wrestlemania. In order to stay in the know, they're going to leave him alone: at least until _afterwards_. Because contract or not and storyline or not, Vince will get rid of them permanently if anything happens to Hunter _too_."

            She nodded in understanding, taking this information in. She knew people weren't happy with the NWO, she just didn't know to what extent. "So…that would leave…Chris. The one with the gold."

            "Exactly. I'm afraid of what they might try and do to him, you know?"

            Stephanie nodded, seeing the sadness and fear in her friend's eyes. "I think I understand Lita."

            "I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on sine you're working with Jericho now." Lita paused. "I'd hate myself if you got hurt because lack of knowledge."

            "Well, thank you Lita. I appreciate the heads up about it. Do you have an idea of how to head them off?"

            She shook her head. "We haven't discussed it yet. We're going to try and talk to Chris too: although no one's sure it will do any good. He's been such an idiot lately…"

            "I know. And I'm sorry about that. I know you and Chris are…or, at least were pretty good friends. My father wanted him to earn those belts: and I guess he figured this was the way to do it."

            "What? Turn on every one of the people he considered friends!?"

            "I don't know." Came the soft reply. "But, maybe we can think of something together to take care of this backstage business. Okay?"

            Lita nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah, I hope so."

            "So. Who's the unlucky soul talking to Chris?"

            Lita managed a smile at the light jab at Chris. "Christian."

            "Oh Lita!" Stephanie sighed. "He didn't deserve that!! You should have sent…I don't know, Jeff to do it!!" Lita just laughed at that picture.

            Christian resolutely arched an eyebrow as he knocked on the door. It took a moment before the door swung open. Chris sneered slightly. "Are you lost?"

             "I wish." Beat. "No, I needed to talk to you Jericho."

            "Well, I'm not interested." Before he could completely shut the door, Christian just pushed his way in.

            Chris rolled his eyes as he shut and locked the door again. "Come on in."

            "Thanks." Christian flashed a smirk before sitting at the table and facing Chris. "Have a seat, this will probably take a minute."

            Chris just rolled his eyes again, arms to the side as he sat down. "What?"

            "Have you heard or seen what's been going on backstage at the shows, dealing with the NWO?" Christian watched as Chris seemed to bite down a frown at the mention of the group. 

            "I've heard a little. Why should I care what happens?" came the nonchalant reply as he rested his arms behind his head.

            Christian rolled his eyes. "Don't you see what they're doing Chris?"

            "No."

            He sighed. "They're working their way down the chain, that's what!"

            "I'm the man! Why should I care what happens to everyone else?!" he spat, arms crossed over his chest. "They took down Rock, and Austin! They can't touch me!"

            Christian leaned across the table, pointing at Chris. "That's where you're wrong. I came here to tell you to watch your back. Because the only one they absolutely _can't_ touch is Triple H right now: otherwise Vince will have a conniption. You, on the other hand, are next in line after Hunter."

            "Why not on Helmsley?"

            "Because, he's in the main event at Wrestlemania."

            "So am I!"

            "Yes." Christian paused. "But you don't have Vince's entire protection against them. So guess what that means? It means you're fair game, just like the rest of us. Except, you _are_ at the top of the game. And so is that gold you wear so proudly. Hence, you are officially 'Chris Jericho- Target Number 1' right now. At least until they take you down. I'm pretty sure they'll go after Edge afterwards since he's managed to piss Nash off at least twice in a week if that."

            "Doesn't surprise me, Edge has a big mouth." Chris mumbled.

            Christian just rested back in the chair. Chris was acting like he used to…interesting. "Very true. But you know what's _really_ funny about this?"

            "I was unaware anything was funny about the situation Christian." Came dryly.

            "What's funny is the fact that there are people really concerned about your safety Jericho. Even though, everyone agrees you _really_ don't deserve the help or the warning, we're doing it anyway. I think Edge was one of the first to mention you need to know. Everyone's worried."

            "Who's 'everyone'?"

            "Me, Edge, Matt, Jeff and Lita. She's really worried. I volunteered to come and talk to you while she talked to Stephanie. She wanted to make sure Steph stayed safe: and she wasn't sure she could face you just yet after everything you've said to her."

            Chris visibly cringed at that harsh, unwelcome reminder. "I tried to apolo-"

            Christian just cut him off as he stood. "Listen Jericho. If you tried to apologize, you obviously didn't try very hard. And, judging by what you've said to her, she has no reason to _accept_ an apology just yet. She just wants to make sure you're safe. Now, here's what's what. If you need help or run into trouble, let us know: any of us. Now, if you're going to pretend nothing can hurt you, fine, but I hope you don't wind up in the hospital because of being a fool. But, I delivered my message: what you do with it is up to you."

            He went towards the door, unlocking it before Chris spoke. "Christian?"

            "Yeah?"

            "…thanks. For the warning."

            Christian just nodded as he left. "Just keep in mind what I told you Chris."

            Chris nodded as the door was shut once more, leaving him in the quiet room. He was on the verge of frightened: mostly because one of the guys wouldn't come near him if the threat weren't real. They avoided him like the plague since he got the championships…with good reason he supposed. But, now he needed to decide what he was going to do…

            _The End of Part 6A_

Author's Rambles~ Okay, this finished up 6. ^^ No NWO bashing right now…I'm not really in the mood. ^^ YaY! Chris has a soul *singing *! I like writing Jericho…so much fun. ^^ Anyway, we'll see what happens with Smackdown…thanks for reading and I hope you decide to review! Thanks in advance!! ;) 


	8. Tangled Web VII

Title~ This Tangled Web We Weave…

Part 7

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE: arigatou. ^^

Rating~ PG13

Spoiler~ Smackdown- 02-28-02 as well as Sunday Night Heat- 03-03-02 now. ;)

Spoilers~ Work and going home for a few days…^^ Oh, and this is shorter than my normal chapters. ^^;;;

            She smiled at the top of the ramp, happy to be where she was at: this was one of her places. One that she truly enjoyed. She bounced down the ramp with the Hardy Boyz and into the ring. The Dudley's came down, but Stacy was 'hurt' so she wasn't competing in the inter-gender tag match: instead, Jazz was. The match proceeded in a blur to Lita until her spot to take down Jazz: she got the go ahead to use whatever takedown she wanted. She smiled before taking Jazz down with a spear: she winked at the camera as she got up. Unfortunately Stacy landed a kick to her face, the cast smacking painfully against her cheek. Jazz covered her and it was all over. The Dudley's, Jazz and Stacy all went to the back to a mixture of boos and cheers. Matt helped Lita up and they all went back to the back. 

            She held a hand to the side of her face as Matt let go of her. "You all right Lita? That sounded like it connected pretty good."

            "I'm fine." She hid a wince as she continued to hold a hand to her jaw.

            "Oh Lita, I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to do that!!" Stacy came up, checking Lita's jaw as she apologized. "Do you need to go see someone about that?"

            "No, I'm all right Stacy." Lita smiled slightly before wincing to herself again. 

            "If you're sure…" Stacy pursed her lips as Lita nodded. She stepped back. "Well, if you're positive, I guess I'll leave you alone…"

            "I'm fine Stacy: thanks for asking though." Stacy hesitated a moment before nodding and walking off with Bubba Ray and D-Von. 

            Lita just nodded as Matt and Jeff took off for their locker room and she walked painfully to her locker. She dropped the hand from her jaw, afraid to see the bruise she was positive was appearing with every step. She stopped abruptly as she ran into something. She looked up, an apology on her lips before she stopped abruptly with a slight frown. "Sorry."

            She began around him before he grabbed her arm. "Now, now. You all right?"

            "Fine." She tried to step back again.

            He smirked. "You know, Nash is pissed at you. Can't wait to give what's coming to you actually."

            Lita was going to slap him before she changed her mind and punched him as hard as she could. He dropped his hand from her arm, cradling his face. "Tell him he can go straight to hell Hogan! I don't give a shit!!" she spat as she stormed down the hallway, leaving him rather stunned in her wake. 

            She turned into the locker room before stepping inside, shutting the door with a frown. She was immediately swept into strong arms and couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on his chest. "Hi…"

            "Hey. You all right? That looked like it hurt…" he ran fingers lightly along her jaw line, tracing the light bruise that was starting to show. "Although whoever taught you how to do that spear takedown _really_ knows what they're doing."

            "I'm fine Edge…I'll be okay." She replied before smiling. "And he's wonderful, thanks."

            He nodded with a smirk before turning back to his locker, pulling out a black shirt, setting it on the bench. He then peered inside, pulling out a shirt with batman on it before setting that aside too. "Have you seen that new shirt of mine…?"

            Lita smirked before unzipping her bag and pulling the red shirt out, tossing it over to him. "Yeah. I broke it in for you."

            "Thanks." He grinned before tugging on the shirt. "I think you need to get your own."

            "Probably." She smiled again as she pulled out her own clothes to change into. "But why should I when I can just steal yours?" he held his hands up in defeat as she smiled at him. "That was fantastic match between you and Perfect earlier by the way: amazing!!"

            He smiled. "Thanks. I'm still getting used to being on a Sunday Night Heat match, you know?"

            "True. But you two closed Heat. It'll be awesome when they get Stephanie working purely on the matches on Smackdown!" Lita cheered as she changed shirts. "That match with Test and Shane was incredible too! Did you see Shane just take it to Test!! It was great! And then Lance and Rob?! Smackdown will turn into the big one for Vince, I already can tell!!"

            "Hopefully. Christian and I will be moved to that one. So will Lance, Rob, and any of the high other high flyers and mat wrestlers. I heard Vince was keeping his favorites, the big power houses for Raw." Edge replied as he sat back in his chair.

            Lita nodded. "That's what I heard too. But, it'll be amazing now!! They've got a HUGE talent pool! It'll be great! You'll _finally_ get your time to shine!"

            "Hopefully." Edge replied with a smile. He sat in the chair as he turned the volume up on the monitor, watching Austin barely control his anger. "Pissed Rattlesnake front and center."

            Lita sat in the chair next to him, looking on with concern. "I swear that man is going to get himself _killed_ if he isn't careful…"

            "He has a bad temper and a big mouth."

            Lita just grinned. "Yeah, I seem to hang out with a lot of guys like you two."

            Edge grit his teeth in pain as he watched Austin fall on his injured knee. "Oh well. At least Hall has something close to regret on Rock getting hurt. I think he's the only one though. Hunter was telling me Hall had no idea Hogan was going to broad side the ambulance like that. So, at least one of them acts like they have a soul."

            Lita nodded as she watched Austin looking towards the retreating figures. "True. But he wasn't sorry about what he did to Austin."

            "I know Li…" Edge paused as he arched an eyebrow. "Was Hogan acting funny to you before he left stage?"

            "…what do you mean?"

            "Well…he was…I don't know. Acted like he was uncomfortable or something. I wonder what happened?"

            "You know, I'm not sure." Lita replied with an innocent smile. "But, hey doesn't matter, right?"

            "Nah, I suppose not…" Edge trailed off as he watched Lita for a moment, eyebrow arched suspiciously. 

            They continued watching the show, Edge cursing fluidly as Regal produced brass knuckles and actually hit the Big Show. He couldn't help but start laughing hysterically as Show just fell over and landed square on Regal, getting the pinfall since Regal couldn't move him. They continued on before Jericho and Stephanie came on. Edge smirked as the segment finished. "Jericho is such a whipped puppy."

            "He knows what he wants Edge…of course he's going to be nice to Stephanie even though you can _tell_ that's about the furthest thing from his mind right now. He always gets that look right before he opens his mouth and starts smarting off towards people, you know?"

            He shook his head with a grin as he slipped the sunglasses to the top of his head. "Well, amusing as this is, I got a segment to film in a few. You wanna come?"

            "Sure! I wanna see you in surfer boy mode again!" Lita chirped, getting a chuckle from Edge as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. 

            They walked down the hallways, passing greeting to Bradshaw and Farooq as they left to go to their match. Edge grinned. "Hey Bradshaw! You ever get to dance with that guy in the dress?"

            Bradshaw flipped him off. "Funny boy! He seemed more _your_ type!"

            Edge laughed as Lita dragged him down the hallways. They stopped at a small set, set up in one of the rooms. Lita was pushed to the side away from the camera as wardrobe checked on Edge, making sure he wore the right shirt, his sunglasses were correct and he didn't need any makeup. Lita clasped her hands in front of her as she watched them begin filming the segment. Edge was being turned more into his former 'free-spirit' self that he used to be. He was interacting happily at his receiving the 'commercial', and with Tajiri and Torrie as they came on. She looked over at a monitor as Booker T's face fell as they announced Edge. She had to stifle her giggles at his look. Not to mention Edge agreeing happily with the lion comparison. 

            The director called 'cut' and the superstars all grinned and chatted quietly. Torrie pulled Lita up and over to the group. "Come on Lita! Be a part of the group! And you need to get your man's ego in check too."

            Lita just giggled along with Torrie. "I've tried and I have no effect whatsoever on this man."

            "Now that isn't true Li. You have lots of effects on me!" Edge winked at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

            Lita just blushed pleasantly, burying her face against his chest. "Leave me alone Edge…"

            He shook his head, waving towards Tajiri and Torrie. "See you guys later!" Both nodded in reply as the two left. 

            They walked quietly down the busy hallways, back to grab their belongings before leaving. Both were going to their respective homes until next weeks' shows. Edge wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her snugly against himself as they walked, both silent for the time being. Lita just wrapped her hand around his slim waist as they walked: she closed her eyes for a moment, just enjoying her surroundings. They made it back to the locker room, where Christian was already packing his things up after his segment with DDP. He nodded greeting to the two. "Hey."

            "Get some good advice from Page?" Edge grinned.

            Christian just shook his head but couldn't keep from smiling. "That girl made me feel bad man!!"

            Lita cocked her head as she turned from packing her things. "What happened?"

            "The kid called me ugly: I am _so_ hurt, you know?"

            Lita laughed as she wrapped arms around his neck, hugging him. "You're adorable Christian!! Don't feel bad!"

            Christian smiled at her as she let go once more. He just sighed. "I'm just glad they're getting me out of this crappy angle, you know? I'll be happy when we get slots on Smackdown. Stephanie can write like no one for shows. We'll actually get to do some cool wrestling, you know?"

            Edge nodded as he finished. "I know! That's what we were talking about earlier."

            "I'm gonna talk to Shane Helms and Test before I go: their match kicked a lot of ass." Christian shrugged into his jacket before helping Lita into hers. 

            All three headed out and towards the cars going towards the airport. Edge and Christian were heading down home to Florida, Lita heading to North Carolina for a few days. She held onto Edge's hand as they went through the doors and towards the cars. A driver came out, helping them in and shutting the doors before driving off.

            At the airport, Lita hugged Christian again before turning to Edge and pulling him down for a serious kiss. It broke after a few moments. She looked up with a slight smile. "Give me a call when you get home, okay?"

            He grinned at her before nodding, kissing the back of her hand. "Sure. You'll probably get home before we do: we have a layover in Georgia I think."

            "That's fine." She smiled. "Just call before you go to bed."

            He nodded, kissing her once more before they boarded the plane, waving back. She waved and turned at the incessant tugging on her jacket sleeve. She laughed as Jeff just picked her up and started carrying her towards their terminal. "I'll walk! I'll walk! Just let me down Jeff!!"

            He set her down with a grin before grabbing her hand and continuing towards the terminal. They stopped near Matt who had his headphones on as he read a book. Jeff smacked his shoulder before grabbing his bag. "Come on bro. We're almost the last to board."

            "All right, all right…" he stowed away his discman and closed the book. They made their way to the terminal and entered, going towards their seats on the plane. Everyone got situated as the last few of the passengers boarded, finding their seats.

Jeff moved his stuff from the seat next to him, allowing Shane to sit and stuff his backpack under the seat in front of him. Shane sighed. "I'm beat."

"No shit?" Jeff chirped with a grin. "Your match kicked ass though dude! You should be happy!"

"I said I was tired, not unhappy Hardy." He smirked as he leaned back. He patted Lita's hand as she sat across the aisle from him. "Hey, you did a nice job tonight girl. You keeping your man in line too?"

Lita laughed. "Thanks! And yes, he's behaving _much_ better now too!"

Shane nodded as he shook his head. "I wanna go home for a few. No signings, no anything for a few days: works for me…"

"Me too…" Lita smiled as she sat back in her seat. Matt set his book aside for a moment, covering her with an overhead blanket. He just watched as she quickly slipped to sleep before the plane even got off the ground. He shook his head before turning back to the pages of his book. 

The End of Chapter 7 

Author's Rambles~ If you missed Sunday Night Heat, you missed some kickass matches!! I'm glad I taped it! Yes, this chapter _is_ late: but I'm glad. That way I could include stuff from Heat that I hadn't known about!! *grinning manically * Although I am getting kinda confused writing both Tangled Web and Friends & Lovers at the same time ^^;; Oh well: long as I don't botch both completely I should be good to go hopefully…^^;; I hope. Well, please feel free to leave feedback, which is appreciated without fail! Thanks!!


	9. Tangled Web VIII

Title~ This Tangled Web We Weave…

Part 8

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^

Rating~ A safe PG13…lol…I never know what I'm gonna write is why!!!

Spoiler~ Monday RAW- 03-11-02 ^^

Notes~ Yes, I skipped a week in there. ^^;; I was actually just not inspired AT ALL by what I saw….^^;; Sad day, I know, but, nothing clicked for me unfortunately. But! I return! What can I say…Edge provided some rather entertaining motivational material for this installment. ;)

Feedback~ Would be awfully nice of you kind readers. ^^ I like to see what others think!!

Summary~ The gang (and I use that term _very_ loosely) watch a tape of their show, liquor abounds as do hangovers and Lita has an unexpected heart-to-heart. ^^ And this is certainly more lighthearted…;)

            Lita clapped her hands at the knock on the hotel room door. She jumped up, swinging the door open with a laugh. "Hey! Come on in guys!!"

            Bubba Ray, D-Von, Trish, Stacy, Rob Van Dam, Steve Austin, Debra and Big Show all came through the door, most carrying food. Lita smiled as she knocked on the door between the room she was in and the room next door. The door swung open and a cherry-red-headed Jeff grinned at her. "Hey everybody!" He left the door open, he and Matt coming in carrying all kinds of drinks, alcoholic and otherwise. Lita grinned as everyone attacked Matt and Jeff for drinks. She heard the door open again and Edge slipped in with a grin, Christian and Test behind him carrying more food. 

            Edge leaned down, giving Lita a warm, lengthy kiss. "Hey baby."

            "Hey." She smiled before releasing his shirt collar. 

            "Hey Red! What's on for tonight?!"

            Lita looked up with a grin at Bubba Ray. "We get a tape of the show tonight followed by Rocky Horror Picture Show!!"

            Several cheers followed this announcement as she popped in the tape of their show that night. She grabbed a plate and started grabbing bread and meat for a sandwich followed by vegetables from a nearby tray. Others followed her example, grabbing plates, food and drinks as they settled around the becoming cramped room to watch television. "Hey! Everybody has to be good and drunk for when we start watching Rocky Horror, got it!?!" Test called out, lifting a beer bottle: this was seconded by the rest of the room doing the same. 

            "God! Why did you guys team with Regal again?!" Edge asked before taking a sip of his beer as he watched the screen. 

            D-Von rolled his eyes. "Because we're the bad guys! We're supposed to! Geez Blondie…trust me, if it were up to us, we wouldn't have, all right?!"

            "You know, you guys don't make the best bad guys…" Show pointed out from his place in one of the chairs. "Listen to people screaming for you to take the _Hardy's_ through tables!! It's unreal!"

            "That's because they deserve it!" Bubba Ray replied before being dog piled by Jeff and Matt. All of them were just laughing. He pushed the brothers off before all three started on their food again. Bubba Ray looked at the screen again, pointing. "And RVD gets the pin on Regal after the five star frog splash!"

            Rob stood from his spot on the floor, bowing before doing the 'RVD' hand signals. He was promptly knocked over by Trish, Stacy and Debra with pillows for those actions. Stacy started giggling as Rob tackled her to the floor tickling her. "Let go, let go, let go!!! Ahhh!!"

            He let her up from the floor with a grin, helping her sit up once more. She just smacked his shoulder with another bright laugh. "You are so incorrigible Rob! I swear!"

            He shrugged in that endearing manner before hugging her. "That's why everyone loves me." He was promptly smacked with pillows once more.

            Lita sat on the bed against the headboard, Edge next to her; both being rather quiet considering it was their room that was being used by twelve other people at the moment. She leaned back against his shoulder, watching as he kicked playfully at Jeff who was sitting at the far end once more. He landed on his butt on the floor, almost in Trish's plate. "Ah, Jeff! Move!"

            "Ah! Sorry!!" She shoved him over, grinning as he almost fell into his brother's plate this time. "Uh…sorry?"

            Matt smirked before wrapping him in a headlock with a grin as Jeff struggled and reversed it. Big Show started taking bets on who would win the mini-brawl. She rolled her eyes as Austin started helping him as he waved a beer bottle. "Okay! I have five more on the weird Hardy! Do I hear another on the normal one?!"

            Lita heard Christian laugh as both Rob and Test placed bets against each other for Jeff and Matt respectively. Eventually Matt wrestled Jeff to the carpet, making him tap with the sharpshooter. Money was exchanged and most calmed down, watching the tape once more as they ate and drank. 

            Everyone watched as Edge and Big Show worked together in the ring. Lita held her breath as she watched Edge standing on Show's shoulders and fly down to the floor taking out both Angle and Booker T. She felt him grab her hand, kissing the back before winking at her. She smiled as she shook her head. "I should _kill_ both of you for doing a move like that! You're getting almost as bad as Jeff!"

            "I resent that!" came from Edge as well as Jeff. Edge shook his head. "Nah, we knew what we were doing, right Show?"

            "Hell, it was your idea man."

            Edge frowned. "That wasn't what you were supposed to say."

            "I know." He smiled before turning back to his conversation with Test.

            "'I know'. Smart ass." Edge mocked before turning back to Lita. "Sorry. But you have to admit, it was a pretty cool move."

            "Unorthodox, I admit."

            Edge shrugged with a grin before hearing Austin from the chair he had drug in from the Hardy's room. "You even know what unorthodox means Blondie?"

            Edge made a face. "Believe it or not, yes. But the question is, do you?"

            Austin flipped him off as he chugged his beer. "Stop being a smart ass boy."

            Edge finished off his beer before walking over to the table Austin was at and slamming the bottle on the table with a grin. "Its my nature. How you gonna stop me Rattlesnake?"

            Austin frowned a moment before turning that sly smile towards Edge. He lifted another bottle to his lips, draining that as well. "You _are_ a boy. Probably can't even hold your liquor, can you?"

            "Damn! Is that a challenge Austin?" Edge mocked as he popped the top of another bottle, emptying that one as well, placing it to the side. "I accept if it is!"

            "Damn straight!"

            "All right! Edge is taking on the drinking king!"

            "Yeah! He's like the master at holding his liquor!"

            "This'll be good!"

            "Nah, this'll be great!"

            "What'll be funny is if Austin loses!"

            "No chance in hell son!!"

            "I'll get the Tylenol and Mylanta for in the morning."

            "Good idea Stacy, I'll come with you."

            "Bring me one because I'll probably need it _before_ morning."

            "Hey, while you're out get more beer! I wanna see Edge drink himself into a stupor!"

            "Dickhead!"

            "I'll start taking bets right here!!"

            Lita just put her head in her hands, as did Debra who was sitting next to her. Both just sighed as they watched the chaos ensue.

            Lita woke up with a very slight headache as she squinted out the early morning light leaking through the blinds. She smirked as she heard a small whimper behind her. Rolling over, she came face to face with Edge who looked to be in pain. Okay, not face to face because he was curled into the fetal position, but close enough. She ran a hand over his bare shoulder before shaking her head and sitting up. She set the garbage can from the bathroom on the side nearest him and walked into the bathroom, retrieving the Tylenol Stacy and Trish had purchased last night. They had bought extra beer too so they must have wanted to see Edge more than tipsy as well. She rolled her eyes as she got a cup of water and about four pills. 

            She padded into the main room once more, mindful of the cans all over the floor. She peaked into the Hardy's room as the middle door was still open: Jeff was still fully dressed, passed out in a chair, while Matt was just missing a shirt, but at least on his bed. She grinned as she walked back over to Edge, careful to whisper. "Sugar…do you want some Tylenol?"

            "Mm." He whimpered again, blindly reaching for the pills and water. After downing them, he pulled the pillow back over his face and Lita shook her head. "I guess I'll just leave you be for a few in that case."

            She went into the bathroom, running water for her shower, finding her shampoo, conditioner and soap. She undressed and slipped into the warm shower water, glad she and the other divas had forgone getting totally plastered last night: the only reason they didn't though was the fun blackmail material that had gathered from each guy there. For example, Rob actually couldn't roller blade; Bubba Ray couldn't dance so he showed them. D-Von had dated three girls at the same time last year, all of which he gave names. Big Show was afraid of heights, Test was afraid of Stephanie when she was mad, Christian had never fallen in love, Matt was afraid of the dark and Jeff was afraid of snakes. All in all, an interesting exchange of ideas: at least for the divas. Mostly because Stacy taped all of their confessions with the Hardy's video recorder and hidden the tape for future use. 

            Lita grinned as she got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before she stepped into the slightly messy hotel room. Edge was still under the pillows and she smiled before grabbing some clothes out of her suitcase. After a moment of debating she nodded and turned back to bathroom: she'd surprise him today. 

            Edge struggled from underneath his pillow to look at the clock. "Too…early…eleven…o'clock."

            He heard giggling from the far corner and struggled up, feeling slightly nauseous for his efforts. "Li?"

            "Good morning." Came to his ears as light as a breeze. "Sleep well?"

            "Since I think I passed out last night, yeah, I think so."

            Lita nodded. "Very true…Test was nice enough to lug your lazy ass over to the bed as you were out for the count. I know Show dropped Jeff in their room on his way out."

            "So." He paused, shaking his head before stopping at the painful movements. "Who won?"

            "Austin of course." She replied with a smile at his face. "Although he did compliment you on actually giving him a challenge. Most apparently lost in about half the time you did."

            "Oh good…" he held both hands to his head.

            Lita sat next to him, arm around his waist. "Go take a shower, that might clear your head. And I'll make you some coffee. Black. No cream or sugar. I might even throw some of the coffee grounds in there."

            He couldn't help but crack a grin at that. "Thanks. I feel loved."

            "You should." She kissed his cheek before helping him up. She shook her head as he made it to the bathroom and shut the door. 

            About twenty minutes later, Edge emerged from the bathroom clean and dressed in only his Calvin Kleins, jeans and silver necklace. He yawned and smiled as Lita just handed him a mug of black coffee. She promptly nodded before heading into the Hardy's room carrying two more cups of coffee and the Tylenol. Reemerging, Lita grabbed her own cup of coffee and sat at the small table, finishing her reading of the newspaper.

            Edge rested back against the wall a moment, eyes closed. His steely eyes opened once more, taking in Lita. Which was when he noticed just how beautiful she looked. He thought she always looked gorgeous anyways, but she was wearing a pretty dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. It was a dark, sleeveless dress that came to about mid-thigh and had a light flower print all over it. Her head was resting in her right hand, a small silver necklace around her slim throat and a silver chain dangling around her wrist as well. The subtle makeup she wore caught his eye as it highlighted her natural beauty and the auburn of her hair. 

            She glanced up with a smile and tilt of her head. "All right?"

            He nodded distractedly as he continued to look at her. "You look…"

            "Like I'm not made for a dress?"

            "No…that's not it at all Li…you look amazing. Even more beautiful than normal."

            She paused at that, meeting his honest gaze with her own. She smiled slightly, her gaze dropping as she blushed. "Thank you…" came as a light whisper.

            He smiled as he stepped over, pulling her from the seat as he looked down at her. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear." He whispered as he laid a trail of kisses down her jaw line. "Or what you don't…" She shivered slightly at his warm breath along her neck and he held her closer, drawing her lips to his as he pushed her gently against the wall. 

            Lita lost sense of reality as he attacked her mouth, jaw and neck, laying kisses along her exposed skin, drawing pleased little sighs from her. In her haze she vaguely felt herself wrapping her legs around his slim waist as he continued to kiss her hungrily. Her fingers tangled in his damp hair as he continued his delicate ministrations. 

            "Hey guys, do- oh shit! I'm sorry! Uh…shut the door next time!!"

            Lita pushed Edge back slightly, looking at Jeff as he blushed profusely as he began to shut the door. "Wait Jeff…"

            He stopped but didn't come back into the room: just left the door open a couple of inches. Edge grinned as he set her down, Lita looking at him with an as admonishing look as she could muster at the moment. She shook her head, trying to kill the blush staining her own cheeks as she walked over to the door, opening it once more as she straightened her dress. Jeff looked over with an apologetic look as he grabbed clothes from his suitcase. "Uh…sorry…"

            Edge shrugged as he stood in the doorway and Lita smirked. "That's all right Jeff. What did you need?"

            He pointed towards the door, showing an amused and hungover looking Test in the doorway. "Morning guys. Did you scar this boy for life now?"

            "Not yet but give us time." Edge shot back with a slick smile.

            Test shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, do you have that Tylenol? I think I need about six of them. And Christian wants a couple too."

            Edge nodded as he went back into the room and tossed the bottle to Lita who shook several out into his out stretched hand. "Just what the doctor ordered, right?"

            Test smirked. "Sure. I think Hardy needs counseling with his now though."

            Lita rolled her eyes as she glanced at Jeff who was playing a scarred for life man very well with the convulsive twitching. "You can quit Jeff."

            He grinned as he stopped, taking a sip of his coffee. "You're no fun. But it did surprise me that you two wanted to have sex in the adjoining room of which _you_ didn't shut the door between." He paused thoughtfully before grinning. "Okay, so it _didn't_ really surprise me."

            Lita crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Edge just grinned as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Test rolled his eyes as he turned before stopping once more. "Could you just pass me that bottle? I heard the Dudley's bitching from their room when I passed. And I think Rob just wants the bottle when everyone's through."

            Lita started laughing as she just threw him the bottle. "Tell Stacy and Trish I said good morning!"

            "Stacy's the one that requested I bring the Dudley's their fix, so I'm sure it's getting better the closer I get." Test waved over his shoulder as he walked back down the hall. 

            After cleaning up the room a little bit, Lita dusted her hands off. She had already packed her clothes…Edge had grabbed his stuff already…the room was slightly more presentable since she got rid of the bridge of beer bottles and cans that had stretched across the bureau from last night's drinking game. "Okay…I think that's it."

            She stuck her head through the doorway, seeing Edge talking quietly with Matt as both continued to drink their coffee. "Hey. Want me to go check us out?"

            "Yeah, that's fine." Edge replied before taking another drink.

            Matt looked up. "Hey Li! Can you check us out too?"

            "Sure." She grabbed the keycards he proffered to her and stepped out through the front door into the quiet hall. 

            Her steps failed to echo on the short carpet of the hall as she made her way down to the elevator, looking at the names Matt and Jeff had used. Interesting…'Calvin and Hobbes Watterson'…Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she stopped momentarily before stepping hesitantly around the lone man in the hallway who was looking out the window at the end of the hall.

            He turned at her approach, taking half a step back at her nervousness. He arched an eyebrow. "Lita, right?"

            She nodded warily. "Yes. Why?"

            He held his hands up with a shake of his dark head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. And Nash is still asleep in his room."

            She nodded hesitantly before hearing the elevator ding. She stepped into the box, followed by the young man in the hall. Her nervousness must have caught his attention because he made an effort to put space between them. "I uh…I wanted to apologize too Lita."

            "Huh?"

            Her confusion made him break the slightest of smiles. "I wanted to apologize. I know you and everyone else hates us, and I almost understand at this point. But, I _am_ sorry about what happened to the Rock. I had no idea that was going to happen."

            She crossed her arms over her chest as she met his dark eyes. "I see. But you still practically massacred Steve. You don't seem very sorry about that."

            He paused as he felt the elevator slowing at the approach of the ground floor. She heard his sigh. "Believe it or not, I'm _very_ sorry about that. I know you don't believe me and you certainly have no reason to, but I am."

            "Then why?"

            He looked down at her once more as the elevator stopped and the doors began sliding open. "We all have parts to play. If I suddenly drop mine, my ass will be absolute _history_. I know that's no excuse, but if its any consolation, if I find out in advance of anything else like this happening, I'll try and let you know."

            Lita watched as he nodded to her before exiting the elevator. "Wait." He paused, looking behind at her. "Thanks Hall…I appreciate it…"

            He nodded, walking off once more. Lita stepped off the elevator, watching as he went into the dining area, having a seat with Hogan who missed their private exchange. She noticed he immediately fell into his 'character' as soon as Hogan noticed him there. She bit her lip as she approached the desk, shaking her head. "It really _is_ a tangled web people weave for themselves isn't it?"

            _The End of Chapter 8_

Author's Rambles~ Hey gang! ^^ I plan on ending this series probably around Wrestlemania 18…depends on whether it ends at WM18, before or after. We'll see. ^^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter…I have to give my nod to the name 'Calvin and Hobbes Watterson' that Matt and Jeff used. For those poor uninformed souls, 'Calvin & Hobbes' are two comic strip characters in strip of the same name. Bill Watterson was the creator of that strip. ^^ One of my heroes too!! ^^ And look at chapter 8…no NWO bashing!! Aren't you proud of me!? Lol…^^ Also, my apologies on this being a kinda short chapter…^^;;


	10. Tangled Web VX

Title~ This Tangled Web We Weave…

Part 9

Author~ Cristal

Email~ SeraphThrenody@aol.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ^^ 

Distribution~ Email me and ask. ^^ I'm usually pretty friendly…unless I haven't been fed…lol…

Feedback~ PLEASE! I adore people kind enough to review what I write. ^^ Thanks in advance! 

Spoilers~ 3-19-02 RAW!

Summary~ Nash gets his final warning, Lita does some reminiscing and meets an old friend…

            "So what do you think brought this sudden about face from _him_?"

            "I don't know…it's a little disturbing though, isn't it?"

            "Yeah…I'm not sure if he's just trying to pull a fast one or if he _genuinely_ has had a change of heart."

            "Rocky seems to think he's had a change of heart."

            "Yeah, but Rocky also has this freaky ability to forgive people despite the fact he was hospitalized by them…"

            "So, he's a sucker is what you're saying?"

            "…yes. Sorry, that was a gut reaction. Okay, not really a sucker per say. Just a different breed I guess. It's probably better to be able to forgive…so, maybe he's got the right idea, you know?"

            "Maybe. But I'll pass judgment when I get better supporting evidence."

            "Point." Pause. "But, people still don't think highly of you at this point you know."

            "True…I don't know how to fix that yet though."

            "…I know. But you better figure something out. Otherwise people will really look at you as being a bigger bastard than you realize."

            "I know…trust me, I know…"

            Silence ensued a moment. "Well, I need to be getting ready. I'll see you later."

            "Later Christian." He leaned back, hands crossed over his stomach as he slouched in his chair…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Meeting with Christian didn't seem like a bad idea, but he really put the guy into a position if someone saw them talking…not good. He continued to watch the monitor as Hogan thanked the crowd. The man seemed genuinely thankful to the people. And he couldn't help but smirk as 'Hogan' chants drowned out 'Rocky' chants: at least people know where the sport originated. 

            He sighed as he stood, and started to change. He knew talking to Christian had been a good idea: the man was about the only one willing to do so. He sighed again: he had to fix the mess he made. 

            Lita winced as Jazz managed to stomp all over her before yanking her up by the hair: she would have to remind the woman of her strength when they got to the back. Eventually, she and Trish turned back Jazz's attacks before being double-teamed by Jazz and Ivory. She and Trish eventually made it to the back after the 'attack', being met by both Jazz and Ivory. Lita smirked at Jazz. "Woman, you need to remember how strong you are! Did you pull any of my hair out?"

            Jazz gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Lita! I didn't even really think about it!"

            She waved a hand. "No prob. Just don't forget next time!"

            Jazz just smirked. "But I'm the best baby: not you."

            Lita laughed. "I know, I know!! Sorry!!"

            Trish and Ivory were walking towards the lockers, chatting quietly as Jazz turned a quick wave towards Lita and started off with them. "Later Lita! And sorry again!"

            Lita just waved a hand as she made her way back to the locker she was sharing with Edge. She frowned as she stepped into the locker area, recalling what she saw on the monitors before stepping out for her match: Jericho beating the living snot out of some poor man in the back. She rolled her eyes: that man was just never going to learn. And he was totally making himself a target for the NWO dickheads too. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more: that he was doing it to himself or that she was worrying so much about him over it. She rolled her eyes again as she changed back into her jeans and tank top. She had a spot later with Matt that Edge wasn't too fond of. Ah well, Matt said he'd just be sure to rub it in later. She shook her head with a smile. 

            Lita stepped back out after changing, walking quietly down the hall. She was about to turn the corner when she stopped at voices. She stopped, leaning back against the wall as she listened to two people she was hoping she'd never hear in a conversation.

            "So, what you're saying is that _you_ want _me_ to join you guys?" Incredulity.

            "Yeah. It's a one-time offer, take it or leave it. Although most people don't get too far after they leave it." Snide.

            There was a harsh laugh. "Right. Well, here's a question: for you particularly."

            "What's that?"

            "You were after Lita."

            "Yeah: what of it?"

            "Well, why?"

            "Why not? I'd be plenty man enough for _her_. She's beautiful and I like beautiful. She's also got spunk."

            There was a release of breath, bordering on laughter. "Yeah and she certainly has let you know what she thought of your advances. So has everyone else in case you missed it."

            "So? Am I supposed to just stop because her friends don't like me?"

            There was a pause and Lita heard the speaker's voice come through, anger starting to well underneath. "No, you're supposed to stop when she tells you she's not interested. What the hell's so hard to understand about that?"

            There was a bark of laughter that made her skin crawl. "Let me guess: you were the knight in shining armor: she turn you down flat on your ass before or something?"

            "No. We're friends, nothing more. But, I'm giving you warning, loud and clear. Stay the hell away from her. She's not interested: she's happy with who she's with now."

            "That other little blonde punk-Canadian brat? What is it with her attracting you blondes? Must be something I don't know about. Besides, that kid ain't a problem: I can tell you now."

            There was laughter again. "Think what you want, but you'll never lay a hand on her! I know it and I think you do too!"

            "On the contrary, I'll just have to wait until he isn't around her, won't I? Say, doesn't he have a match tonight?"

            "I warned you. Stay the hell away from her."

            "Calm down kid. It isn't your concern anyway. It's her _boyfriend's_: and that isn't you. Anyway, back to the point. You interested? Not too many people aren't."

            "Well, I guess you have a rarity right now then. Because, I'm _not_ interested. Find some other unfortunate soul."

            There was an eerie pause despite Lita being elated at the answer. "Well, I guess we'll see how much longer you last in this federation then, won't we?"

            "Empty threats don't frighten me. Hell, _real_ threats don't frighten me."

            "Guess you'll find out soon enough whether its empty or not, won't you?" the voice trailed off as his heavy steps echoed in the hallway.

            She heard another sigh. "Such a dickhead. Even bothering to ask…"

            Lita froze as she heard his steps start towards the hall she was standing in and she looked around for a hiding place. She stepped over and slid quietly into a dark room, keeping the door open a crack, hearing his steps walk slowly past her hiding spot. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the fading steps round the far corner. She stepped tentatively out of the hallway and back towards the locker: she needed to figure out what was going on.

            Later, Lita waited for Edge to come back from the showers after his nice boost of a pin on Kurt Angle: he may play the 'federation asshole', but the man could _wrestle_ without a doubt. Edge was so excited when he and Kurt talked about the match and some of the moves they could do: he was thrilled he'd get the pin on Kurt. And Kurt was being his typical doll of a self, more than happy to help. She shook her head before turning as the door started to open: she was more than a little tense after overhearing that conversation earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief as Christian stepped in, dropping his bag on the floor and flopping in a chair. She smiled. "What's wrong?"

            "I think I need a beer."

            She laughed. "Nice. Go to the bar under the hotel and get one there. Or have someone go into the arena and grab one for you."

            He sighed. "I think I'll just wait. Maybe I'll ask Matt or Bubba Ray or…yeah, maybe both if they want to grab one."

            She shook her head with a small smile before it slid off into a confused pout. "Can-can I ask you a question?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Of course. What's on your mind Li?"

            "Well…earlier, I was in the hall and I heard a weird conversation. I hid because I didn't know what to do if one of them saw me, you know?"

            He nodded. "Why was the conversation bothering you?"

            She paused; deciding against telling him that most of the conversation was about her. "Well, they asked someone to join the NWO Christian!!"

            He arched an eyebrow, not liking how her voice was in a whisper now; getting the distinct impression he wouldn't like the answer to his next question. "Who did they ask Lita?"

            She paused before meeting his eyes with her own concerned hazel gaze. "They asked Chris!"

            Christian closed his eyes as he spoke. "Please tell me he said no…"

            She nodded vigorously. "Flat out. Of course, he was threatened after that too…I'm scared Christian: they could really hurt him!"

            He grabbed her hand with a sigh. "I know Lita. He knows too. But, I'm glad he said no."

            "Me too…"

            The door swinging open and slamming shut once more interrupted the quiet. "Hey guys." He paused. "What's up?"

            "It's so horrible Edge." Lita sighed as she stood, hugging his waist.

            "What happened?" he shared a glance with Christian who had a decidedly pensive look on his face. 

            Lita snuggled closer, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her sigh. "The NWO asked Chris to join them."

            "He didn't say _yes_ did he?!"

            "No. And he was threatened because of it too…"

            He shook his head. "He's already dug himself into a complete hole…we might be able to help him you know."

            "I want to…if he'll let us. But I don't know Edge…you know how he's been lately…"

            "I know honey." He kissed the top of her head. "Did you want me to talk to him?"

            She bit her lip before looking up at him. "No…not yet. He doesn't know I overhead. So, not yet. If he asks for help, of course."

            Edge nodded, not questioning that. "Sure." Both sat in one of the chairs as Christian leaned back with a sigh. Edge quirked a smirk. "You act like you need a beer."

            Lita couldn't help but giggle as Christian smiled. "I knew there was a reason you're my brother…" Edge shrugged with another smile before looking at Lita, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Christian couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes with a smirk. "Aw, you're just jealous Matt gets screen time kissing Lita and you don't."

            He missed the glare thrown by Edge at that. "Dickhead."

            Christian just continued to smile. Lita quietly eased up, winking at Edge before attacking Christian, tickling him viciously. He was laughing hysterically before he managed to push her back a fair distance, holding her at arms length as he tried to catch his breath, still grinning. He was about to respond before hearing a knock at the door. He paused before shrugging. "Doors open!"

            The door swung open, almost illuminating a large frame. Lita automatically stepped back slightly as he smirked at her. "Why so scared Lita? I'm not gonna hurt you."

            Edge was up and pushed him back through the door into the hallway and against the opposite wall despite the size difference, before anyone else could even move. "Listen you son of a bitch, everyone's told you to take a fucking hike and we weren't joking! What the hell is so hard to understand about _that_ huh?!"

            Christian stepped outside the door, seeing as Nash whirled, slamming Edge back into the unforgiving concrete wall. He leaned down, eye to eye. "Listen you little punk, this isn't your business. Don't go around threatening someone that can obviously kick your ass."

            "You think you scare me asshole?! Think again!" he spat in his eye, before being slammed into the wall again.

            "You little shit! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

            Edge met his eyes before quickly lifting his knee up, slamming painfully into Nash. He shoved him into the wall before bringing his joined fists agonizingly down on the center of the larger man's back between his shoulders. Nash hit the floor, only getting a moment before Edge brought his knee down painfully on his lower back, right on his spine. Edge grabbed the other man's long dark hair, yanking his head back, and leaning down. "I'll be your worst fear come to life if you make me, you stupid son of a bitch. This is the last friendly warning you get to leave her the hell alone: you come near Lita anymore and you'll wish I killed you rather than left you alive. Got it?"

            "You little-"

            Edge yanked on the other man's hair painfully. "I asked you a fucking question! Answer it!"

            "Yeah. Yeah, I got it you little ass."

            Edge paused a moment before letting go of his hair, slamming his head into the concrete. "Probably just cracked the fucking brick doing that. Asshole." He stepped back before looking over at a silently shocked Lita: and quiet, sweet Christian was grinning and nodding approvingly.

            "Well! That was exciting! Shall we mosey along before Vince tags Edge with another huge fine?" Christian asked as he patted his brother on the back with a smile.

            Lita just stood shocked a moment. She watched her boyfriend come over, feeling the back of his head where he was smacked into the concrete wall twice. She shook out of her daze. "Are you all right?"

            He nodded as he noticed there wasn't any blood on his hand. "Fine. You?"

            "I didn't do anything: I'm fine."

            He shook his head, grabbing his stuff from inside the locker area. "That isn't what I meant Lita. I know he's been bothering you and its' been worrying you. Now, I want you to listen to me. I know you like hanging by yourself a lot, but please, I'm begging you, please walk around with another guy. Doesn't matter who the hell it is: it can be Jericho if you're desperate even: but somebody. Please?"

            She met his eyes, about to argue, before seeing the warm emotions stirring behind his eyes. She sighed. "Fine. I'll try Edge."

            He nodded, pulling her into his warm arms. "Good. Thank you Lita."

            They all grabbed their things, walking out into the hallway, passing by a slowly becoming coherent Nash. They made it out into one of the main halls and started back towards the garage. Christian stopped, asking Bubba Ray if he wanted to meet him at the bar and he happily agreed. They managed to catch Matt as well before he and Jeff left with Kane and Booker T who has also agreed on drinks. 

            Christian strolled back over with a happy smile. Edge grinned. "Getting your beer?"

            "_Finally_."

            They passed Stephanie as she was trying to explain to Jericho what was happening Thursday: he glanced up at the small group, causing Lita to notice the small amount of longing for the group he used to love behind those crystal blue eyes. She sent him the smallest of smiles, purely by long-thought-dead habit: she was quite happy when he managed to barely return it before relocating his attention back to Stephanie. Lita smiled slightly regardless. 

            After getting back to the hotel, Lita sat staring blankly at the television as the weather channel zoomed by her. She felt the bed sink next to her and she turned with a slight smile. Edge smiled back, grabbing her hand and kissing the palm before flopping unceremoniously back in her lap. Lita just burst into cheerful laughter. She smiled down warmly over him before starting to play with his long blonde hair. She pouted slightly before urging him up and pulling out the band holding it back into a ponytail. She ran her fingers through his hair with a sigh as she continued to meet his warm, thoughtful gaze. 

            When she had first started working with him, she was admittedly nervous. He was tall, lean and brash: everyone knew that. He was rambunctious and had a hell of a big mouth, never afraid to speak his mind. A few select people tried to warn her away from him: work with him, but don't do anything else. Of course, that made him all the more desirable to her. She knew he was nice to look at, but did he have a personality? If she couldn't have a conversation with a man, it wasn't worth her time. So, she steeled her nerves and talked to him.

            He actually seemed surprised at first that she had sought him out outside of work. He was awfully cute when he was stumbling over words: which didn't happen often. But it did then, endearing him even more to her. They had started hanging out more, she, Matt, Jeff, Edge and Christian. Christian actually had Chris Jericho hang out one day and he had decided he liked it. That was the group then: a set of people that truly enjoyed everyone else's company. 

            She remembered when Edge had asked her out the first time: the man was so nervous. And it was as cute as could be. This tall, brash, strong young man was hesitant and tense as he spoke to her. She smiled slightly at the memory. Things in the group shifted slightly then, accommodating the new couple after that, making sure they had time together alone. Everyone was so wonderful. And she remembered right before she first kissed him, looking in his eyes. She always thought before that they looked like cool gunmetal gray: very pretty, but very cool and in control. But when he kissed her, the color shifted to something warmer. Something she liked even more. Still gunmetal gray, but even better now.

            She sighed again, pulling her thoughts back to the present. In the short time, Edge had managed to fall asleep under her hands, resting back comfortably against her lap. She smiled as she gently pushed him over, pulling the cover back before arranging his long limbs on the bed, covering him up once more. His blonde hair fanned out around him, making him look incredibly innocent for once. She shook her head in disbelief at that thought before glancing at the clock: two in the morning. She slid off the bed: the bar wouldn't be busy if it was still open. 

            Slipping on shoes, Lita grabbed a keycard and slipped out the door. She padded quietly down the halls, taking a quiet ride towards the bottom floor in the elevator. It dinged and she stepped out, trailing her fingers along the wall as she made her way over to the quiet bar. A hostess greeted her. "We'll be closing in half an hour miss."

            "All right, thank you." Lita smiled with a nod as she stepped to the bar, ordering a raspberry ice tea. She glance around the bar, not noticing anyone until her attention was drawn to a darker corner booth. Taking a resolving, deep breath, Lita walked quietly over to the booth. He looked up, obviously surprised, hands tensing around the mug he held. She smiled slightly. "Hey. Mind if I sit with you?"

            "Uh, no, not at all." He paused, still seemingly confused. "So. What's up Red?"

            "I just wanted to talk to you a minute." She smiled slightly, meeting the surprised blue gaze of one Chris Jericho.

            _End of Part 9_

            Author's Rambles~ *gasp * Resolve…to make…Chris…ass…weakening quickly…*gasp * LOL…^^ I plan on tying this story up in one more chapter: of course in my typical fashion of leaving an incredibly open ending on it. ;) But, hey, that's my way. Lol…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ I must make Chris SEE THE LIGHT!! Lol…^^ Well, feedback would be nice, give me your thoughts! ^^ Thanks for reading everyone!!


	11. Tangled Web X

This Tangled Web We Weave…

Part 10 (The End for Now…)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com (yep, that's an address change. ;)

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWFE. ;)

Distribution~ Ask me! I don't mind! ^^

Spoilers~ Smackdown! 3-21-02

Summary~ Lita and Christian help Chris understand what's happened around him recently…

            Chris had the overwhelming urge to pinch himself: there was no way in hell she could be sitting across the table after _asking_ to sit with him. No possible way in hell. He finally looked up from the mug in his hands, meeting her still warm, hazel gaze. He swallowed, pretty sure she heard him across the table. "So…"

            She smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "I wanted to talk to you Chris."

            He breathed a small sigh of relief at her using his first name…that made him feel better for some reason. "Right: but why?"

            Not 'what about', but 'why'. She tilted her head as she started peeling the label off of the tea bottle in her hand. "Well…about you. About the last four months of hell you've put everyone through." His stomach clenched at that and he was about to respond before she stopped him, laying a hand over his. "And the last four months of hell you put yourself through Chris. I want to ask about that."

            He hesitated, reluctant, knowing he didn't deserve her sympathy for the bullshit she's put up with from him recently. He dropped his gaze from her expressive eyes, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "Why does it matter Red? I was completely stupid: the last thing I deserve is having you listen to me bitch about the living hell I've made my own life."

            She squeezed his hands, drawing his attention back to her face. "You have been stupid, no denying that." He couldn't help the snort of laughter escaping his lips: she'd certainly picked up a lot of Edge's blunt honesty. She smiled slightly. "But, I want to know why Chris. If you _ever_ want to gain back the trust of any of us, I need to know."

            He threw his hand up, wondering why she was being so kind to him: it only took him a moment to remember she was _always_ like that. "Lita, I know you don't want to hear it! It's not worth _your_ time, of all people!! I've hurt you constantly the last four months! I don't deserve your sympathy or your care!!"

            She sat back at the quiet explosion of feeling from a man she had thought was long gone: but he wasn't. The expressive blue eyes she missed the last few months were back, emotions swirling behind his gaze. She smiled sadly before moving to the other side of the booth and hugging him. "Maybe. But I still want to know why Chris."

            He sighed in defeat. This woman could ask him to walk into a burning building to rescue a piece of paper and he'd happily do it for her. He continued to look at the now empty mug in his hands, twirling it between his fingers. "It was about being the champion. Turning into something I always hated: someone that lived his or her character outside of television. That's all…"

            She squeezed his shoulder. "Start at the beginning: when everything started. And tell me it all. I honestly want to know Chris…"

            He sighed deeply again, turning the mug between his fingers. "Well…Vince approached me with the idea of becoming Undisputed Champion…that had been my goal from the get-go. Actually, just being heavyweight champion was my goal: so this…_this_ was a dream come true." He felt Lita nod as she sat back, propping her head on her fist as he continued. 

            "And being the champion in the WWF…that was my childhood dream. Be the man at the top of the heap. He wanted the person holding it to be a heel: it obviously fit in better with his own image, rather than Ric's." he paused, thinking back on the conversation. "So, I started working on turning into a complete dickhead in the ring. But…well-"

            "It didn't stay in the ring." She offered softly.

            He sighed again. "No…no, it didn't unfortunately. I thought to be the champion, I didn't need to rely on anyone. So, I secluded myself and cut off everyone I had cared about. All of my friends."

            "Why?"

            "I don't really know." He shrugged, honestly not sure. When was being a dickhead outside the ring part of him? "Weird isn't it? Turning into something that, a month before, you hated."

            "I see…so, since you're not undisputed champion anymore, you're willing to treat people with respect?"

            That comment hurt. He cringed. "It's not like that Lita. I have the utmost respect for you of all the women in the WWF: I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I can't explain it I guess…"

            She grabbed his chin, turning his face towards her as she met his sad blue eyes. "Then try and explain it to me. You'll have to if you ever want my trust back Chris. Because I truly want to understand. More importantly, I want your friendship back."

            He bit his lip, wondering why it was always so hard to meet her eyes: probably because of how honest they were. She never tried to use anything to turn people, but she did just by being herself. He sighed softly again. "It…it felt like a really, _really_ heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders." He was whispering and he didn't know why. "Someone lifted the weight from my shoulders. I was tired of being the champion: I was tired of living my childhood dream, can you believe that?" he shook his head in disbelief. "But I was mostly tired of being alone. Tired of not having anybody to goof around with. Tired of what I became…"

            He felt Lita hug him tightly. He turned, hugging her back. Her gentle fingers came up, brushing away the tear that had escaped his eye. "Oh Chris…I wish I'd known…I'd have-"

            He shook his head. "No you don't. I would have acted like a complete dick like I'd been doing for months before. I want you to know Lita, I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you…I'm so sorry. I wanted to apologize before but I convinced myself I shouldn't, because it was an act. Trying to tell myself you should have saw that. But it wasn't your fault it was mine. And I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you in the last four months Lita…"

            She sighed, hugging him closer. "I forgive you Chris…I'm just sorry you did it from the get-go. And I'm sorry you've been so alone."

            He gave a teary laugh. "I just had a conversation recently with someone about that…you're another one of those people that have this strange ability to forgive people…I appreciate it though, even if I don't deserve it Red."

            She tilted her head before nodding. "Well, you don't have my full trust and I hope you understand that. You will have to work your ass off if you want everyone else to trust you again though Chris: I hope you understand that."

            "I do. I know…I don't know how to approach them or anything though…"

            "Well…how about I mention it first? We still always get together once a week to eat pizza, drink bad beer and watch horrible movies." She hesitated a moment. "Would you like to come after Smackdown?"

            He hesitated a moment. "I want to but…Red, I don't know if the guys will-"

            "They probably won't like it. But it's the only way to start winning back the friendships that were damaged Chris. Better here than in the ring. Besides, you've already gained back a bit of respect from the guys." He arched an eyebrow and she smiled slightly as she stood. "Rescuing me from Nash the other night was something I would have never thought you'd to do anymore. Neither did the guys: but they're all grateful you did. So, that was a first step."

            "Oh." He paused, thinking.

            She smiled before leaning down near him with a smirk after kissing his cheek. "Although we _do_ need to talk about Nash asking you to join the NWO."

            His jaw dropped. "Where-"

            "Around the corner. I heard it all and I was so proud of you." She turned serious once more. "But I'm worried that they're going to try and get you now Chris. Actually, the guys are worried too. So, be careful. And I'll give you a call on bad movie night, all right?"

            He nodded dumbly as she smiled and started out the door once more. The guys were grateful and even _concerned_. What did he do to deserve _that_?! And Lita…Lita heard that whole conversation he had with Nash. He sighed with a roll of his eyes. She'd piece things together eventually. He stood, leaving money on the table before heading out to the hotel and back to his room: he had a lot to think about…

            Lita sat quietly watching the monitor until her match in Smackdown took place. But she was back fairly quickly, just…waiting. She was more nervous about Chris than anything…she knew the guys would be upset, but still happy she managed to get through his ego. An ego which looked decidedly smooshed to her last night. She was just happy to see the change in his eyes. She leaned back with a sigh as she watched DDP take on Regal. She frowned as she watched Christian do his spot, ensuring Regal got the belt. 

            Regal and his damn brass knuckles of course… Christian absolutely refused to do the spot, but Vince decided otherwise. He said it fit with his character turning on Page. Unfortunately, Christian couldn't argue: after all, this was his boss. So, he did it, much to his own chagrin. She shook her head before hearing the door swing open and slam shut: her nerves were still a bit on edge…Edge may have managed to stave off Nash, but she wasn't sure how long. And what if it was Chris? Or- she smiled when she met slate gray eyes.

            He chuckled. "You act a little paranoid."

            "Can you blame me?" she asked as he sat next to her on the small sofa. "I never know who's going to come through that damn door!!"

            He hugged her, kissing her temple. "Calm down Li. You're fine."

            "I know." She sighed as she leaned against his chest. She looked at the monitor, watching as Jericho stood in the middle of the ring bitching about…well, everything. She looked at his eyes on the close-ups, noticing his ego was up, but by no means full force. And his eyes looked so incredibly tired. He must have gotten almost no sleep last night. She couldn't help but giggle at Hunter's commentary.

            Edge was just laughing. "That makes sense! Liberace probably _did_ call!! Where in the hell did he get _that_ outfit?!"

            Lita just shook her head wondering what he would do if he knew Liberace's clothes thief would be joining them for bad movie night. "Oh leave him alone Edge."

            He arched an eyebrow. "You're acting awfully nice towards Jerky all of a sudden. What's up? You having a change of heart about the guy?"

            She shrugged. "Maybe _he's_ had a change of heart. Stranger things have happened you know…"

            Edge snorted. "Right. Like what?"

            The conversation was cut as the door slammed open once more, showing in Christian who just tossed his duffel bag to the floor and fell in his seat. "Hey guys." He paused. "Today's bad movie night, right?"

            "Yeah!" Lita cheered.

            Christian just smiled. "So, what's picked out?"

            "Well, I was thinking about showing the first TLC match."

            Edge squeezed Lita as she laughed hysterically, Christian just laughing with her. He shook his head. "But seriously?"

            "I WAS serious!!" she was laughing before she landed on her butt on the floor at Edge's feet after he pushed her off. "Ow…"

            Edge leaned back in his chair with a grin. "Actually, Jeff told me he has some freaky late sixties- early seventies alien movie that he's bringing."

            "It couldn't be as scary as the TLC match…"

            Edge started laughing as Christian tackled her to the floor and tickled her mercilessly. He let her up with a nod and sat back in his seat. Lita sat in the middle of the floor, looking back at both brothers as they smirked at her. She shook her head, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She rolled her eyes before scooting back, sitting in front of Edge. His fingers ran through her hair as she intently watched the match Jeff and Matt had against Billy and Chuck and their stylist Rico. 

            At the end of the match Christian was snickering. "I'll have to ask how it felt to be beat by the stylist…"

            After the show, Lita, Christian and Edge rode back to their hotel with the Hardy's, talking about bad beer and worse movies. They grabbed pizza on the way back, chatting amiably as they walked the halls. Jeff and Matt stopped at their room to change and drop off their stuff. Christian stopped at his room to do the same and Lita and Edge continued to their room. She quietly put all of her things away, silent in the room. Edge stepped behind her, wrapping her in his arms. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

            "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She smiled at him, laying a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back, looking at her eyes…he knew she was up to something, he just wasn't sure what yet. Lita smiled innocently before wriggling out of his grasp to get the door. 

            She opened the door, letting in Jeff and Matt. Jeff had yet to take out his turquoise pigtails and had already changed into his pajamas of a white tank top and track pants. Matt had changed as well, into track pants and a plain t-shirt. Jeff smiled as he happily traded his tape for two slices of pizza. There was another knock at the door and Jeff had a mouth full of pizza, opening the door. "Mum en."

            "Yuck Hardy! Learn some manners!!" Christian shook his head as he grabbed a plate and a Coke from Edge. Everyone had already grabbed his food and drinks, except for Lita who was still goofing around with the movie box. Christian swallowed his pizza. "Lita! Come on, put the movie in! I wanna see if any of them looks like Jeff on his bad hair days!"

            He was promptly smacked from behind with a fluffy pillow before Jeff leaned back against it once more with a pout. "Werk."

            "Would you stop eating and talking at the same time?! You're worse than a five year old! At least a five year old you only have to tell once!"

            Jeff smirked as he ate his pizza. Lita stepped in before they could start a brawl in the room. "Actually guys, I invited another person, they should be here soon, all right?"

            Edge arched an eyebrow…he was getting that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again… "Who?"

            Lita just smiled innocently before hearing a knock. "That should be him!" she skipped over to the door, opening it. "Hey-"

            "Are you sure this is a good idea Red?" Edge arched an eyebrow at that…he only knew of one person that always called Lita 'Red'…he just hadn't heard it in a long while…

            "Of course it is! Come! The pizza is getting cold!"

            There was a sigh and Lita opened the door, showing in a rather reluctant looking Chris Jericho. Edge coughed up his drink and Christian stepped over, smacking him on the back as he looked over with less shock than Edge, Jeff and Matt. The rest of the room's occupants were quiet as mice (except for Edge who was still hacking up his drink) and Christian rolled his eyes. "Hey Chris. Come on in."

            Jeff and Matt parted, still quietly eating pizza, letting Chris through following a smiling Lita. She handed him a plate and a drink and grabbed her own. Edge finally cleared his throat enough to speak. "Not to be rude, but what the hell are you doing here?"

            Chris arched an eyebrow. "Lita invited me. We ended up chatting last night."

            Edge's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to judge the validity of that statement. As he watched Chris, he noticed how tired he looked right then. Apparently being champion wasn't a bed of roses. It obviously took a toll on his physical health, that much was obvious. He nodded, turning back to his plate. "In that case, what's going on? There must have been a reason she invited you after you've been a complete dick for months on end. What changed?" he paused. "Unless it's just that you're no longer champion so you can spend time with the little people?"

            Lita frowned at the mocking tone Edge ended with. Edge ignored the stern look she sent him as Chris shrugged. "A lot of different stuff man. I can try and explain if you want…but that's up to you."

            "Well, yeah, that'd be good." Matt replied as he poked at his pizza.

            Christian nodded. "Please. I think everyone wants to know."

            Jeff bobbed his head as he ate. "Rep. Fad'ed be good Rish."

            Christian who had that look of disgust on his face promptly smacked Jeff in the back of the head. "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT YOU LITTLE NORTH CAROLINA HILLBILLY!!!"

            Jeff looked back with a pout as he rubbed his head. "Sure you little Canadian dick."

             Christian was glowering before reaching out to strangle the younger Hardy. Lita promptly stepped in between them, once more preventing them from more fighting. She smiled gently with a nod. "Please Chris. Like I said, they want to know." He nodded, beginning his story once more.

            Chris sat back in the chair he was seated in, quietly looking around the room. Jeff and Matt were side by side, watching television on the floor as a peculiar monster strolled by. Edge had Lita wrapped up tightly in his arms as she dozed against him. He was just idly running fingers through her hair. Christian sat across from him at the table, only half-heartedly watching the movie. He sighed before turning, propping his head on his fist, meeting Chris' dark gaze. "So…what next?"

            Chris was silent a moment, thoughtfully thinking of his options at the moment… "I don't know, if you want the truth…"

            Christian nodded thoughtfully. "Hm. Well, I think you made the first step."

            "Yeah…I don't know if it's enough for now though…"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well…" he paused before shaking his head. "This'll sound stupid but I don't want to fall back into my character off screen. I'm not sure how I should avoid that…"

            Christian nodded thoughtfully. "It's not stupid Chris…my best advice is just to remember what you've lost by playing a character on screen and off…and what you can lose again by doing that."

            Chris leaned back in his seat, meeting Christian's serious, steady gaze. He sighed gently as he ran a hand through his long hair. "Yeah…you have a point…I don't want to loose everything again…"

            Christian nodded. "You wouldn't be able to get it back ever again if you do: and I think that's most important here."

            He nodded again. "I agree."

            Both were silent a few minutes before Christian turned back towards the television once more. Chris nodded. "And Christian?" he looked over and Chris nodded again. "Thanks for being the first one to talk to me: helped me know it wasn't completely a lost cause. I appreciated it."

            Christian smiled slightly. "You're welcome." He paused. "Just remember what I just told you if only for your own mental sanity this time around Chris."

            He nodded in response. "I know: thanks."

            "Anytime Chris…anytime. We're all here for you: you just have to work a little harder than before at it is all."

            "I know. And that's a lot more than I deserve…but I'll remember this time. I promise you."

            "Good." Both turned back to the movie, enjoying the company of all of the people in the room.

            _The End of This Tangled Web We Weave…_

_            End of Series…FOR NOW. ;)_

Author's Rambles~ Okay! That's it for now! Its probably a really good bet I'll add to this series again…I don't know when yet: probably when a new plotline calls my name. ;) Until then, this is the ending: as mentioned…only for now… Just as a note, I really appreciate all of the feedback people have left me for this series!! This being my very first WWF fanfiction, I was very happy with the response: thanks for making writing in this genre enjoyable!! Well…on to other stories now…I'm working on a challenge response that I'll hopefully be able to post soon. ^^ And I want to start another as well. ^^ Both are conducive to my character-interaction-driven stories. ;) Hope to see you around for those later too…^^ THANKS AGAIN!! ^^


End file.
